Family Bond
by rosiegirl01
Summary: the plot is: Rose is sent to france to guard a royal moroi and she has a daughter who is at academy studying Dimitri who is the father left rose for tasha 15 years ago but never had a love relationship with her( Tasha). When he returns to St.Vlads , he found a girl who almost looks like his beloved Roza. Will he ever know that, that girl he found is his daughter?
1. Chapter 1 Returning Love

**Hi everyone**

**This idea just popped up in my head somehow and it sounded good to me so I wrote it**

**It will be written in Dimitri's point of view**

**the plot is: Rose is sent to france to guard a royal moroi and she has a daughter who is at academy studying**

**Dimitri who is the father left rose for tasha 15 years ago but never had a love relationship with her( Tasha).**

**When he returns to , he found a girl who almost looks like his beloved Roza.**

**Will he ever know that, that girl he found is his daughter?**

**and as well for tasha she will be there for sure!**

**and some will be written in Rose's point of view.**

**SO PLEASE BE GENTLE ON THE REVIEWS AND SORRY FOR SOME MISTAKES.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dimitri's point of view**

15 Years since I left Roza, Last I heard she was in France guarding an Ivashkov moroi. I was packing my bags getting ready to leave Tasha and go back to court.

" Dimka! please do not leave me, I love you" Tasha begged and there were tears on her face.

" I love you as a friend, I'm sorry Tasha" I said and walked out of the room not looking back. Then I heard Tasha running after me.

" Dimka! please please do not go, I need you" Tasha said loudly and holding on to my arm. I pushed her hand off from my arm. She looked scared.

" And I need Roza!" I said almost crying, I love Roza I want to be with her. I made a mistake by coming here. Tasha who was always trying to be more than friends and telling the truth it was annoying.

" I order you not to go back to that Bloodwhore!" Tasha said angrily. She looked scary when she was angry.

" DO NOT CALL HER A BLOODWHORE" I said almost losing the self-control me. I hated when someone calls Roza a bloodwhore.

Then I walked out of the house and went to the airport not wanting to hear her excuses. I got on to the plane to the court and then I called Lissa.

" Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera speaking" Lissa said nicely through the phone.

" Lissa It's Dimitri" I said worrying she would yell at me for leaving Roza. I knew her friends knows the truth and hates me.

" Oh! Dimitri I wasn't expecting that you will be calling, can I help you with anything" Lissa said kindly. I felt the heavy weight lift off my chest. Peww!

" I'm coming back to court, I just wanted to let you know" I said knowing Lissa would be worried cuz, her friends will be there and ready to kill me the moment they see me.

" Oh! that's wonderful and don't worry about my friends I will talk to them" Lissa said with a little laugh. I felt grateful and happy.

" Thank you Lissa" I said nicely to her.

" You're welcome and I have something to talk to you about" Lissa said, I was a little worried about the later talk I will be having with Lissa.

" Of Course" I said to her and she hung up.

I was thinking about when I left Roza.

Flashbacks

_I was in the gym waiting to tell Roza about me leaving. I knew she would be mad or angry. Then Roza walked in smiling brightly and then she saw my face and went serious._

_" Roza I need to tell you something" I said feeling like knives stabbing my heart over and over. It hurt badly._

_" So do tell" Roza said with a frown on her beautiful face. I hated to see a frown on her face._

_" I am leaving to guard Tasha" I said trying to keep my face blank._

_I saw tears running down her beautiful pained me to see her crying because I know when she cried she must have been really hurt._

_" I am not gonna ask why, But right now and you Dimitri Belikov just made me feel like I've been used" Roza said crying harder. It hurt me so I still kept my blank face on._

_ " I'm sorry, Roza" I said trying to say what I felt inside my heart._

_" DO NOT CALL ROZA! It's Rose from now on, How could you do this to me!" Roza said loudly at me._

_" It hurts Do you hear me It hurts It hurts" Rose shouted and crying so hard. I heard her so did my heart, and like she said It hurts and It hurts a lot._

_" I'm sorry" I said and walking out of the gym almost crying myself. I heard her fall to the floor and cried. I hated to hear or see her cry._

_I felt like my heart just had been ripped to pieces._

End of Flashbacks

Then I looked out of the window and saw the airport. The plane was getting ready to land. I got off the plane and got on to a SUV and the driver drove me to Lissa's House. Lissa came running out of the house and said " Hello Dimitri" With a bright smile.

" Hello Lissa it's nice to see you again" I said to Lissa smiling.

" Come in" Lissa said while walking back into the house.

I went inside and saw Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mia and 1 teenage boy. They kind of all look mad but keeping it in.

" Guys would you like to say hello" Lissa said eyeing them.

" Hell to see Belikov" Adrian said holding vodka in his hand.

" This is Andre my son, He is 15" Lissa said pointing to the boy. He had dark brown hair with ice blue eyes. He was handsome.

Then Andre said" Mom I want to go see Rozalina"

" ANDRE!"Lissa snapped.

" Sorry I'm gonna go up and get my bags" Andre said looking worried and walked up the stairs.

My head shot up hearing the name Rozalina. Then I asked" Who is Rozalina" wondering.

" Ummm... She is Rose's daughter" Lissa said not looking at me. That made me wonder even more. But I was shock to hear that Roza has a daughter.

I just smiled and nodded and then Lissa said " Do you mind moving to with all of us, we all got jobs there and I think you can get a job there too" Lissa said smiling brightly.

That was no problem for me and I wanted to meet Roza's daughter " Rozalina" anyway.

" Of course I would love to" I said smiling. and then everyone started to get their bags and walked to the front door and put the bags in the trunk.

I got the passenger seat and a guardian drove us to a small airport at court.

I got the window seat and it was nice. then I asked Lissa " What is Rozalina's full name?" Lissa looked shocked but then she said "Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway" Her name is mostly Russian names but it was beautiful.

" That's beautiful" I said and nodded at her. She smiled and said " We call her Rosie for short" I nodded.

**2 hours later**

We got on to a SUV with a serious looking Guardian who is driving and said " Princess Vasilisa, Guardian Hathaway will be at in 2 hours"

" Oh! Thank you" Lissa said looking very very scared and worried. I was a little scared to face Roza. I don't know what to say to her.

" Lissa are you okay" Christian asked looking at her.

" I'm fine" Lissa said. I felt like all of them were hiding something from me. I still wonder who is the father of Rozalina.

I was angry at Roza that she went and slept with someone else, I wanted to ripped that person's head or in the other words Kill that person.

" We are here" Lissa said snapping me back to reality.

I nodded and got out of the car. The Academy looks the same then I heard Andre shouted " Rosie" and ran to a girl who had long beautiful brown hair with deep brown eyes she just looks like Roza but her smile isn't.

Andre hugged her and called me over to them I walked to them. Andre said " This is Rozalina, but we call her Rosie for short" Andre looked really happy being around her. I nodded and smiled

" Hi and you are?" Rozalina said with a frown on her face.

" Dimitri Belikov" I said shaking her hand. She was beautiful. But When I said my name, she looked at me weirdly.

" You can call me Rosie" Rozalina said smiling.

" And you can call me Dimitri" I said smiling. Then Lissa came up beside me and said to Rozalina" Rosie your mother will be here in an hour"

" That's wonderful I can't wait to see mom" Rozalina said smiling brightly and jumping up and down. I could tell Rozalina loves Roza, She was happy.

" Andre go and get your bags and go to your room" Lissa said looking serious at Andre.

Andre pouted " But Mom I want to stay with Rosie"

" Andre go and get your bags, we can see each other later" Rozalina said smiling at Andre.

" Alright, see you later" Andre said and left. It was funny to see how Andre listens to Rozalina more than Lissa his mother.

" Ugh! Am I still his mother" Lissa said looking really upset.

" Auntie Lissa Don't worry, you will always be his mother" Rozalina said with a little laugh and walked away. Rozalina reminds me of Roza so much but a lot calmer I can tell.

Lissa smiled and said " I think we should go and settle down" I nodded and went to the SUV and got my bags and went to my old room.

I unpack everything and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

**What do you think? I hope you guys like it**

**Please Review and thank you for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Poison Heart

**Family Bond chapter2**

**Hi Please Review thanks**

* * *

**Dimitri's point of view**

I woke up feeling better and not so tired and then somebody knocked on my door and I opened the door. There was a guardian looking serious and said" Guardian Belikov, Guardian Petrov wants you in her office in 15 minutes"

I nodded and said " Thank you" It's been so long since I've seen Alberta. The last time I saw her she wasn't happy with me for leaving Roza.

I hope seeing her this time will be better than the last time. So I dressed in Guardian uniform and walked to Alberta's office. I knocked and then opened the door and saw her sitting in her chair looking very serious angry at me.

Then she said " Guardian Belikov come in" Her voice was serious. I was a little scared by that.

I nodded and standed in front of her big desk.

" So I heard you quitted from being Lady Natasha Ozera's guardian, Why" Alberta asked me looking mad and serious.

I didn't know how to answer her. I couldn't find a reason to answer her but Roza was the real answer.

" She is in France returning today" Alberta said while looking down at the papers on her desk.

I guess she knew my reason. I just nodded.

" Is there anything else Guardian Petrov" I asked her feeling really uncomfortable and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

" Yes, you will be mentoring novices if you want" Alberta said looking up at me. That's the only thing I could do right now.

" That wouldn't be a problem" I said to her.

Then someone knocked on the door and walked in and I turned back to look it was Roza, She looked shocked but then she walked pass me and went to Alberta.

" Rose you're back I'm so glad, how were you in France" Alberta said very nicely and smiling. I was shock Rose didn't like Alberta but now they seem to be friends.

" I'm glad too, Well! apparently Lord Joshua Ivashkov was a good royal moroi very polite and I actually learned how to speak french, his sister Lady Ivashkov taught me" Roza said smiling.

" Well, Rozalina did extremely well for her grades especially in sparring. Just like her mother" Alberta said with a small laugh. Of course Rozalina did well becuz she was Roza's daughter.

Roza laughed a little and said " Good! at least she wasn't a troublemaker like her mother was" I miss hearing her laughed.

" Well! her mother is a great guardian and one of the best" Alberta said smiling.

" I'm gonna go and find Rozalina" Roza said smiling.

Alberta smiled and said " Rose get some rest you look tired" I was true she looked worn out like she hasn't been getting enough sleep.

She was still beautiful her hair was longer, it went all the way to her waist and it was dark brown.

Roza nodded and left without evening looking at me. I felt terrible she acted like I wasn't even there. But she has the right to hate me. I hated myself for leaving Roza.

" Guardian Belikov please come back in 4 hours to find out about who you will be mentoring" Alberta said looking serious again. I nodded and said " Thank you" and I just left.

Then I was looking around for Roza, I saw her in the cafeteria with Rozalina eating and talking happily.

I walked over to their table and said " Hi Rose" I was worried that she was going to punch me or do something.

Roza fakely smiled and said " Hello Guardian Belikov" I didn't like when she calls me that.

" Hello Dimitri" Rozalina said smiling but there were sadness in her eyes.

I nodded and smiled then I said " How have you been doing Rose"

" Best of the Best" Roza said looking at me with her fake smile. In her eyes I saw Love, anger, passion, sadness and a little hatred and I must say she gotten really good at controlling her self. I was proud of her.

" I need go to get ready for class" Rozalina said smiling towards Roza and then to me. I smiled back and she left the table.

Roza was getting up from the table and I said " We need to talk"

" About what" Roza said looking blank on her face. I know she knew what I wanted to talk about.

" You know what I'm talking about" I said to her looking serious. I was getting tired of playing her games.

" Really do I?" Roza said trying to annoy me so I would leave, but I didn't. I just knew her to well.

" Rose please" I said moving closer to her. but she moved back farther.

" Please what" Roza said with her chin held up high.

I was losing my control and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the gym room and I said " Who did you slept with" I said angrily.

" Who do you think" Roza said smirking. I really got angry this time.

"Roza don't play games with me" I snapped. I really got heated feeling like she cheated on me.

" Didn't I tell you a long time ago not to call me Roza" Roza said and looking like nothing bad is happening.

" Who did you slept with" I snapped.

" None of your concerns" Roza said with a smile. I hated when she said that. I felt like I just got slapped.

" I love you, How could you just go and sleep with someone, That really wonderful" I said angrily.

" Thank you, Is there anything else" Roza said with a smirk. I didn't say anything I was too shocked at how well she acted. Then Roza left the gym and I was there standing all alone.

She had the right to hate me but why wouldn't she tell me Who is the father of Rozalina. I wanted to know, I'm sure Adrian isn't Rozalina' s father. She doesn't look like him. The way Rozalina looked at me, there were sadness in her eyes. I don't understand why. I'm confused and frustrated.

**Guys i don't know what's the problem with my account but I can't read the reviews every time I clicked on the review it says NO REVIEWS FOUND :( but on the Manage Stories page it shows 3 reviews, Now I'm confuse and frustrated not only just Dimitri**

**Can any of you help me by sending me a private message, I want to know what you think of my story.:)**

**Thank you and sorry that I couldn't read the reviews I really wanted to.:(**

**Bye :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Author's note: Help me!

**Author's note**

**I can't read the reviews. I don't know why. It kept saying NO REVIEWS FOUND and my reviews just went up to 6 and I want to read them.**

**This my 3rd story but I can read the 1st and 2nd story reviews.**

**I don't understand. I tried logging out and logging back in, It didn't work.**

**any Ideas to help me. I really want to read your reviews.**

**If you have an idea please PM(Private Message) me**

**Thanks for your help.**

**I'm using Google Chrome.**

**Window 7**

**I don't know what to do!**

**I need helpppppp!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry guys

** Hi guys**

**I won't be uploading for a 2 days or a little more because I will be flying to Norway and Sweden to visit some cousins**

**I'm so sorry I will try writing the chapter 3 and uploading asap.**

**I travel a lot sorry guys.**

**I will miss reading the reviews.**

**My birthday is coming up in 2 days and I will be 19.**

**So RXD fans wait they will get together some how.**

**Do you think Andre and Rozalina should be a love couple or just remain best friends.**

**Tasha will be coming over to soon.**

**Bye guys**

**I want to thank you all of you who read and reviews my story.**

**Helping me to improve my writing skill.**

**I love writing but I'm not very good at it.**

**I'm very lucky to have very very nice and kind fans to read my story and giving me advices and helping me out.**

**I'm grateful for all of you and thank you so much.**

**So have a good day and night.**

**I love all of you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Burning Rose

**Family Bond chapter3**

**finally I had free time to write chapter 3**

**I'm 19 year olds yay**

**so enjoy reading**

* * *

**Dimitri's point of view**

I was numb by Roza's action just now. I walked out of the gym. I was upset but I was Guardian Belikov and must control my emotions no matter what.

I was walking until I saw Rozalina standing in front of me and smiling. " Rozalina" I said snapping me back to life.

" Dimitri are you feeling okay?" Rozalina said with concern. God! she was a lot nicer than Roza. Roza is beautiful nice and kind but when she is really angry and mad you wouldn't want to get in her way.

" Yes I am" I said putting my happy looking face on.

Rozalina shook her head side to side and smiled and said " Why do people love to lie when they don't really need to" Wow! She knew I was lying. Then I saw a women with long black hair walking really fast and looking really angry at Rozalina but she was behind Rozalina so Rozalina didn't notice. Shit! Tasha is here. Tasha came to Rozalina from behind and pulled her hair jerking her back and started to slap her really hard and said " LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE, BITCH!"

When Tasha was about to slap her again. I caught her hand and said " Stop Tasha" I said feeling really upset but not showing it.

Tasha slowly let go of Rozalina's hair and looked at me and said angrily " What were you doing with this girl, is she your new girlfriend"

Damn! I was not Tasha's boyfriend and Rozalina is not ever going to be my girlfriend. and I said " No Tasha and I am not your boyfriend and you will go with the guardians" I called 3 guardians that were near by. Tasha looked angry but went with the guardians. Then I looked at Rozalina who was sitting on the floor whimpering and her face was all red from being slapped so many times. I felt sorry to her but how was I going to tell Roza Fuck! She is going to kill me and Tasha the minute she found out. I helped her stand up and she was crying in my chest and said " I'm so sorry, Dimitri" pushing away from me slowly and wiping tears on her face looking down.

" It's okay, don't worry everything will be fine" I said trying to comfort her.

" Not when my mom finds out" Rozalina said laughing a little.

" Don't worry, Rozalina" I said smiling. Of course I had to worry, it is Roza's temper that I most of the time have to deal with.

Rozalina smiled and said " Why do you call me Rozalina"

" Because it's beautiful and I like it" I said feeling a little silly and stupid at the answer I gave her. It reminded me of Roza's name while everyone called her Rosemarie which she hated and Rose but I called her Roza because it was her name in Russian and it made me feel like she belonged to me and no one can take her away from me. But now I've lost her because I pushed her away by breaking her heart. I knew she loved me and I love her. I feel guilty for leaving her but now look at her she has moved on a lot and become a great guardian I knew she would be.

Rozalina smiled and said " Thank you" I smiled back.

" You should go and take care of your face" I said and pointed at her cheek.

" Okay, thank you and bye" Rozalina said and walked away from me.

Then I decided I should go to Alberta's office because of just what happened.

I walked to Alberta's office and knocked on the door then opened it. There she is looking serious and there was Tasha, 5 guardians not including me and Roza looking really pissed off at Tasha.

Shit! This isn't going to be good.

" Guardian Belikov Please tell us about what happened to Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway" Alberta said looking at me. That sent shivers through my spine.

" I was talking to Rozalina and Lady Ozera walked up from behind her and started to attacked" I said trying not to look at Roza because I know there will be dangerous glares at me.

" Thank you Guardian Belikov" Alberta said Wow! I didn't get punch or beaten up by Roza just now she really has learn self-control.

" Lady Ozera what is the reason for attacking Rozalina" Alberta asked Tasha looking seriously at her. Alberta is the kind of women you wouldn't want to mess with.

" So Rozalina is that bitch's name, it very a ugly name" Tasha said glaring at Roza and Roza glaring back with anger and hatred.

" Do not call my daughter a bitch because she was not the one who was attacking" Roza said in a very dangerous tone.

" Lady Ozera you hadn't answer my question" Alberta said.

" What was she doing with my boyfriend" Tasha said in a very cold tone. Tasha really has some problem with understanding that I am not her boyfriend. True that I guarded her but that doesn't mean I'm in love her I did it for Roza's future.

" Oh! For god's sake she's 15" Roza said in anger and losing her self-control. I could understand, how Roza could lose her temper like that. I was not happy with Tasha too.

" Then what was she doing with my boyfriend" Tasha said in anger and standing up from her chair.

" So you're gonna go around slapping everyone who talks to your boyfriend, you gotta kidding me Tasha" Roza said looking really angry.

" Then keep your daughter away from my boyfriend" Tasha said angrily.

" Gladly" Roza said glaring at me with anger. That sent shivers through my spine.

Then someone knocked on the door and Alberta said " Please come in" Rozalina walked in with her head down as in showing respect to everyone and walked over to Roza.

" How's your disgusting face Rozalina" Tasha said glaring at Rozalina. Roza looked really angry this time no guardian mask at all.

" I came here to say that I am sorry for what has happened and that I and Guardian Belikov were just talking general subjects and I don't want all of you to punish Lady Ozera because It was just a misunderstanding" Rozalina said to Alberta. Roza really did great on raising this girl.

" WHAT!" Roza exclaimed with a frown on her face.

" It's okay, mom" Rozalina said to Roza trying to calm her mom down. It seems to work.

" STOP TRYING TO BE A FUCKING ANGEL" Tasha yelled at Rozalina and walking over to her but the guardians stopped her first which was good.

"LADY OZERA! Please have control and as in for Rozalina's forgiveness for you, you will not be punish" Alberta said loud and clear.

Tasha sat on the chair and said forcibly" Thank you Rozalina"

" I hope we can be friends someday, Lady Ozera" Rozalina said smiling nicely. and Roza looking really angry at Tasha and looking proud of her daughter.

Then Roza and Rozalina nodded at Alberta and walked out.

**So guys do you want a story about Rose and Rozalina's life without Dimitri while he was gone and how they lived their mother and daughter lives?**

**If you want it will be written in Rose and Rozalina's point of view.**

**Please Review and tell me.**

**Thank you.**

**I love Norway and Sweden and America!**

**have a nice day and night and where ever you are**

**love you all**


	6. Chapter 6 author's note

Hi everyone the story about Rose and rozalina is called A Child's Love I updated it already and don't forget to review Thank you everyone 


	7. Chapter 7 Daughter of a Russian God

Family Bond chapter 6

Sorry that I didn't update for long.

okay only 1 review that I saw that said They want Rozalina and Andre to be a love couple.

I would love more reviews than if you still want Rozalina and Andre together please review and tell me.

Because I worked so hard writing in the ideas for each and every main character.

I would love to see more reviews than this.

I'm a little disappointed by this. So please review.

But if you don't want Rozalina together with Andre that's okay so I can stop writing ideas down for them.

So LET ME KNOW

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Roza left with Rozalina, leaving me with Tasha, Alberta and a few guardians.

" Guardian Belikov since Rozalina's mentor had to leave for an emergency, you will be training her" Alberta said looking at. I nodded. I was happy to train Rozalina.

" NO! dimka will not be training that little rotten bloodwhore" Tasha said loudly. Alberta glared at Tasha, the kind that said Shut-The-Fuck-Up.

"I would gladly train her" I said to Alberta nodded. Tasha looked very angry at me. But I didn't care.

I walked out the door and then Tasha followed behind me. Luckily the door was closed.

" Dimka we need to talk" Tasha said standing in my way.

I sighed and said " Tasha we have nothing to talk about" Tasha has changed so much since I met Roza long time ago. She knew that I was in love with Roza and not with her since she is or was my closest friend.

" I'm pregnant" Tasha said. I was stunned or mostly shock and why was she telling me this because I nevered got in bed with her and never wanted to.

"Why are you telling me this" I said looking at her. Then she looked a little sad.

" Because you're the father" Tasha said not looking at me. My question is When did I ever slept with her?

" I nevered got in bed with you ,Tasha " I said. I am so fucked up. Why can't I be truly happy being alone WITHOUT! TASHA.

Tasha looked around to make sure no one was around to hear whatever she was going to tell me.

" You were drunk one night and got in bed with me and I knew that you're not gonna be happy so I used strong compulsion to make you forget" Tasha said.

Fuck! I now am in trouble. Tasha is pregnant. Tasha gave me the looks of truth. I had no choice but to take care of Tasha.

" Dimka Will you be with me please" Tasha said with pleading eyes. Ugh! Why does God keep unleashing Hell on me.

" Fine I will be with you" I said to her. Tasha suddenly looks happy. I'm losing my Roza again. I feel so guilty for leaving Roza and now I'm not getting her back to my arms again or see her beautiful smile and face.

Tasha wrapped her arm around my arm and rested her head against my arm and smiled. Hell! This is going to be hard.

" Let's go for a walk and then tell everyone about the wonderful and great news we have" Tasha said happily. Right now Dimitri Belikov is fucked up!

I walked with her and saw Roza and Rozalina standing and talking. Tasha kind of pull me with her towards Roza and Rozalina.

" Lady Ozera" Rozalina said nicely to Tasha. Roza just put on a fake smile at Tasha.

" We have a great and wonderful news" Tasha said cheerfully. Ugh! not this. Please God help me now.

"What kind of news" Roza said. Her voice is like angels singing. I miss hearing her talk to me and calling me Comrade.

"I'm pregnant and Dimka is the father" Tasha said like rubbing it at Roza which I did not like. Roza looked hurt and sad in her beautiful brown eyes.

Rozalina had tears around her eyes and that hurt me. I felt terrible.

" Tasha we should get going" I said to her. Tasha smiled.

" Okay Dimka love" Tasha said happily like she's enjoying her time very much.

" Congratulations" Rozalina said almost sounded like she was going to cry.

I nodded and said " Thank you". Then I pull Tasha just to keep walking and stop mocking Roza and Rozalina.

**Rose's point of view**

I was shock to hear that Tasha was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. Rozalina who started to cry while standing with hurt me to see my daughter cry. So I put my arms around her shoulder and took her to her room. she went and sat on her bed of course her room was bigger than others because I asked for the best room they have in the Damphir dorm.

She cried harder and I went and hugged, I started to cry myself too because it hurt me to see my daughter cry and my ex lover get another women pregnant and don't know about my sweet Rozalina, she was hurt because she knew the truth. She knows that Dimitri Belikov is her father since she was 5 years old.

She was hurt because she knows the truth. I felt like I couldn't protect my little girl.

" It's going to be okay,I'm here and not leaving you" I said to her while she was crying in my chest.

" I can't even call him dad, I don't have a dad" Rozalina said between her sobbs. I cried too.

" But you can call him dad when you talk to me, Okay?" I said to her. She nodded in my chest.

" His newborn child is going to be able to call him dad, that child is so lucky to have a man to call dad whenever they needed to" Rozalina said. I felt terrible that Dimitri doesn't even know he has a beautiful daughter.

" I'm sorry, honey. If you want me to tell dad about you, I can" I said. I would do anything to make my daughter happy.

" No, don't he has move on so must we" Rozalina said pulling away from my chest and drying her tears and looking at me and smiled.

" Rozalina you're so beautiful, kind,smart and strong. I couldn't ask for a better daughter because I already have the best" I said to her and smiled. I touched her cheeks. she smiled and said " Thank you mom, I love you"

" I love you too, Little princess" I said and smiled.

" You can go now" Rozalina whined. I smiled at how cute she was. I left her room.

* * *

Sorry that this one is short but I need to pack my bags getting ready to fly back to America.

I miss my bedroom.

Oh! and remember to review about Rozalina and Andre. I need to know so I can write the story better. If I see at least 3 reviews or more , They will become a love couple. I will give it 2-3 days until I start.

thank you

love you all

sorry for being a little mean but I need answers and I'm not getting them.

bye and good luck

REVIEW! BELOW PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	8. Chapter 8 15 Years I have love you

Family Bond chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews about Rozalina & Andre.

The result is yay they are going to be a love couple.

* * *

**Rozalina's point of view.**

**after she found out about Tasha being pregnant.**

I was crying because I couldn't hold it in. My beautiful mom noticed that. I felt like I and my mom had to be the one that sacrifices everything. I did not have a father for 15 years and hoping to have one but now all that hope and patient and waiting, it's all gone because a women got pregnant and carrying my father's child.

I am his first child and he doesn't know that he has one, alive for 15 years. Missing him, wishing that he was there with her. My mom is a great women she taught me well and love me well. She never lied to me about who my father is. She told me the truth but also told me that He has move on with some else name Natasha Ozera. Mom said that she doesn't like Lady Ozera that much but I should give respect no matter who they are unless they say really terrible and nasty things about me, I can punch them after all I am Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway Daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. I will not let anyone say terrible and nasty things about me and my family because that person is going to be in hell. NO ONE HARMS MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND GOING TO HEAVEN WITHOUT ME TRYING TO DRAG THEM BACK TO HELL. But of course I can also be very calm and scary at the sametime. Calmness from my father and Scary from my mom and good at fighting from both of them. That's the good part of having 2 great and the best guardians for your parents and I was and am proud of it.

My mom said comfortable things to me while I was crying in her chest.

Mom said that I could call Dimitri dad when I'm talking to her. That made me feel better. I know my mom will do everything to protect and make me happy. She even asked me if I wanted her to tell dad(Dimitri) about me. I wanted her to but dad might not like me or except me or mom. Me and mom have been hurt enough. So I said No Don't.

My mom left my room leaving me alone. Then my Iphone rang. It was Andre who has a the biggest crush on me yet he doesn't know that I have a crush on him since we were 8 years old. I smiled at those wonderful memories.

" Hello Andre" I said to Andre who was on the phone.

" Hi Rosie will you see me at the garden" Andre said happily. I chuckled.

" Yes of course" I said. How could I say no to my crush. He has never ask me on a date before but I hope he will someday.

" Okay see you then Rosie" Andre said.

" See ya" I said and hung up. I grabbed my school bag and got my coat and went to the garden in the middle of the academy. I still need to talk to my mom about Andre too. **( dress pic on profile check it out)**

I saw Andre who was sitting on a stone bench waiting for me. I was standing behind him and said " WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Trying to make him panic and it worked. He went pale for a few seconds and normal again.

" So why are we here Andy" I said, I know his name is Andre but Andy is so much more fun to call just like the way he calls me Rosie.

" I just want to talk about a girl I have known for a long time" Andre said looking really happy and serious at the same time. I was a little sad when he said he wanted to talk about a girl he has known for a long time. He has someone else. I was scared of what he might say next.

" Who is the lucky girl" I said to while I sat down next to him. He went quiet for a minute.

" Can't tell but she has me wrapped around her beautiful finger" Andre said smiling brightly and like dreaming of her the same time. I was upset but I had self-control.

"Oh" I said. That was all I could say. I wanted to get away from him. I didn't want to see him walk away from me so I looked at my watch and I had 40 minutes before my training starts. Aunt Alberta said that I have a new mentor.

" I want to-" Andre said and stopped when I got up really fast and said " I need to go" I didn't want to hear what he was going to say. I had tears around my eyes but I kept it in. I walked to the girls locker room and change my clothes getting ready to meet my new mentor.

I was sitting in the corner if the gym waiting for whoever it is to be my mentor.I was thinking about Andre, God! does he even know that I'm in love with him.

Then I heard the door opened and I looked up ... It was my dad or Dimitri. I got up and smiled and the truth was I was shocked that it was him.

" Rozalina you're early" Dad/dimitri said. He looked tired and worn out.

" It never hurts to be early" I said not looking at him. Ugh! I have so many problems in my mind right now I can't think straight._ Focus Rozalina Focus._

" Rozalina are you okay?" Dad/dimitri said looking worried at me. I was actually glad to see him worry about me but then back to the unfocusable me.

I had mom and Andre and My unknown dad-Dimitri and Well that Lady Ozera is pregnant with my dad-dimitri's child or twins or triplets or whatever. It was bothering my mind a lot. God! can life be any worse than it is right now!.

" yeah I'm fine" I said. I don't know what to call him now "Dad okay not on the call Dimitri/dad/guardian Belikov's list to call. Oh! boy this is going to be hard.

" Okay why don't start with running 20 laps" Dimitri...dad dad Ugh! said with a raise eyebrow. I'm so frustrated and confused it's giving me a headache.

" Can you do it because I would understand if you can't" Dimitri said with a small smile. I can see now ho much mom loves to see dad smile and yet dad thinks I can not run 20 laps _Ha! _Mom makes me run 40-45 laps a day. 20 laps is nothing. She even tells me how dad made her run 45-50 laps a day before and after school.

" That's nothing" I said smiling proudly. He chuckled.

" We'll see" dad said smiling.

" and I'm-" dad said and stopped because I interrupted him by saying" You're not running with me" I smirked.

" So you know" Dad said shaking his head and smiling.

So I went outside and ran for 20 laps as he said. It was so easy. My mom trained me a head I now know how to stake a stirgoi. I have never seen or kill a stirgoi before.

I came back in and he was reading a book, I knew what it was, Western Novels that dad is so crazy about. Mom told me everything about him what he likes or doesn't like.

He looked a little shock and then went back to his book and said " You were fast"

I laughed and said " that's nothing compare to what my mom tells me to do"

dad had a glimpsed of sadness in his eyes and then said " What did she tell you do"

I sat down on the floor and said " She makes me run 40-45 laps a day but I still can't catch up with her yet" I smiled at how fun it was to run with my mom.

Dad smiled and said " I heard that you're pretty good at sparring"

" So you heard" I said getting up. Dad put his book down and then went to the mat and that meant " Time for sparring"

I walked to the mat and we circled and then dad made his move **( sorry guys I don't really know how to explain the fighting part so lets just skip) **So dad pinned me down the first time and then I pinned him and _Ta-da! _I win yay!

" You're good" dad said while getting up. I smiled and wonder that his child with Lady Ozera will know how to fight like this, maybe he-she or they will.

" Thank you" I said while getting up too.

" We're finished for today" dad said and went to get his bag. I went to get my bag and go to the girls locker room and took a shower. I got dressed and while I was walking in the hallway. I saw Andre talking to some of the guys he knew and I had to walk pass him to get to my room. _God! help me now._

I didn't want to talk to him yet. While I was walking pass him a blonde moroi girl came behind him and hugged him. I was or am now very upset. He saw me and called " Rosie wait, Rosie" He looked a little sad. I hated that.

But me being me I was upset and I want to go to my room. I didn't care and looked back at him I just kept walking. I got to my room and then I felt like I'm losing someone I love very much for a long time. I started to cry, I lost my father and now I'm losing Andre.

Then I heard a knock on my door...It was Andre.

" Rozalina please open" Andre said from outside the door.

" Why" I yelled back. I was drying my tears with my hands. My eyes were probably a little red from all the crying today.

" Rozalina, can I come in please" Andre said. now when he is using my full name Rozalina it meant he was serious.

I got up and opened the door and said " What are you doing here" It was almost a whisper.

then he hugged and stroke my hair. It felt good. He said " The girl I was talking about is you, 15 years of seeing your beautiful face and smile without falling in love with you is the most stupid thing I have ever heard"

I laughed and hugged him tighter. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and said " I Love You" I was stunned.

I've been waiting for those 3 words to come out of him mouth to me and finally I heard it today and just now. I smiled and said " I Love You Too"

" I got to go and see my mom and I'll be back tonight" He said happily. I was excited and really happy that he told me that he loves me _Oh My God_.

" Okay" I said and smiled and he left. I went back to my room and jumped on my bed like a little girl who just got her first and biggest present.

* * *

So what do you think?

Thank you and keep reviewing.

love you all


	9. Chapter 9 Revealing Truth

Family Bond chapter 6

Thank you for your support

Please Review and give suggestions

I really did enjoy writing in Rozalina's point of view

and while I was read other user's story I realized that I forgot some very important.

VAMPIRE ACADEMY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME A.K.A. ROSIEGIRL01

BUT THE PLOT DOES

ROZALINA AND ANDRE AS ROZALINA'S BOYFRIEND IS MINE.

It was so funny when I realized that I forgot this.

I was feeling like my story was missing something I kept looking back and forth

then I realized and said "Hell how could I forget that"

* * *

**Rozalina's point of view**

I was laying in my bed smiling then I realized that I wanted to tell my best friend" Nicolella " but I call her " Nikky" she is a damphir.

I got out of my bed and call her on my Iphone.

" Hey Ro" Nikky said happily. Nikky calls me " Ro". It's what we like to do.

" Hey Nikky, I have something amazing to tell you and see ya" I said and jumped up and down.

" Got it Ro, see you in my room" Nikky said. I smiled. I'm like a girl who just got kissed for the first time but I didn't get kissed YET!

I hung up and while I was walking I saw dad. Dad said " Hello Rozalina" while walking pass me.

" Hi da-Um!...Dimitri" I said. I was so happy that I forgot. _Shit!_ Dad frowned and acted like he was going to say something but I took off first. PEWWW!

I knocked on Nikky's door, she opened instantly.

" Hi Ro come in" Nikky said. Like she would say no to her best friend. I walked in and sat on her bed.

"Sooooo...what's the news" Nikky said smiling and sitting next to me.

I smiled and said" Nikky...(smile) Andre says he loves me" I smiled and smiled.

" OH MY GODDDD...Andre that ice devilish handsome kid" Nikky said grinning.

" He is not a kid, he's ...Well I think my boyfriend now" I said. I felt so excited.

Nikky had sparkles in her eyes and said " Did he kiss you yet" I grinned.

" No" I said to her.

"Damn him for not kissing my beautiful BF" Nikky said looking fake serious.

I slapped her arm lightly and said" Don't you dare Damn him" She laughed.

"OH!-O Boyfriend protective zone" Nikky teased. I laughed.

Then my phone rang. It was Uncle Adrian. Uncle Adrian got married to Aunt Lena and had a son who is a few years younger than me. His name is Adam and moroi, a wind user.

" Hello Uncle Adrian" I said to my phone.

" Sweetheart can you help me find Adam, he missed his wind user class again" Uncle Adrian said sounding very tired. _Just like you uncle adrian_ I thought.

" Of Course Uncle Adrian" I said. _Oh boy!_

" Thank you sweetheart" Uncle Adrian said and hung up. I sighed and looked at Nikky who was just grinning.

"I have to go and help Uncle drunky find Adam" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

" Good luck with Uncle drunky and Adam" Nikky said smiling.

I waved and walked out the door. I started to look for Adam who had brown messy hair and green eyes.

I found him talking to a cute moroi girl. Now! that is odd. OMG! He is flirting with her. Just like Uncle Adrian.

" Hey Adam " I said touching his shoulder. He turned around.

" Hi " Adam said smiling. Then I looked at the cute moroi girl, she looked a lot like a barbie doll with shoulder hair length.

" Who is this cute girl" I asked him, walking towards her and put my hands on her shoulders.

Adam said" This is Melinda Ravensun and Mel this is " I smiled at her and then she smiled back.

" It's nice to meet you, Rozalina" Melinda said smiling.

" Nice to meet you too, Melinda" I said nicely. Then I looked at Adam who was grinning at her.

" Adam stop giving your girl eater smile and your coming with me" I kind of scolded at him.

" Ok " Adam said to me.I sighed and then smiled at Cute Melinda.

I walked and Adam walked with me then I called Uncle drunky/Adrian to let him know that I found him. I told Uncle Drunky to meet me at the garden.

I saw him pacing back and forth. Then he saw me.

" Adam! where have you been" Uncle drunky scolded at Adam who had his head down.

" Just flirting with a moroi girl" Adam mumbled.

" Your wonderful mom is really pissed off" Uncle Drunky said loudly.

" Sorry dad" Adam said with pleading eyes. I chuckled.

Then Uncle Drunky looked at me and said " Thank you so much sweetheart" I nodded and smiled.

Then I saw Andre who looked really worried and when he saw me, he ran to me and hugged me. I wasn't expecting that.

" I was looking for you" Andre said while pulling away from the hugged.

"I'm sorry, Andre" I said looking at his beautiful ice blue eyes.

" I love you" Andre said to me. I smiled because I love when he says that he loves me. I could just go crazy.

" I love you too" I said and our foreheads touched. I have the world's most handsome boyfriend ever thanks to Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian.

Our lips were getting closer and we kissed for a little while._OMG OMG OMG he kissed me OMG! I just got kissed for the first ._ My head was spinning like crazy.

* * *

**Tasha 's point of view**

HA HA HA! Damn that bloodwhore Rosemarie. Now! I have Dimka with me forever.I am pregnant but not with Dimka's child. I lied about him getting in bed with me. I also practice on my compulsion and I'm great at it.

Dimka had to go and train some novice. I went to volunteer to help in the clinic.

I got to work with the back-up information from the hospital from court. Then I saw a big file with a picture of my Dimka.

I opened it and it was 3 files all bound together. 1 file is Dimka, that bloodwhore and Rozalina's.

I read Rozalina's first and I was shocked and I mean really really shock and angry.

Rozalina's father is Dimka and Dimka doesn't know.

Rozalina's Mother is Rosemarie. Bitch!

Now I hate those 2 bloodwhores I have to get rid of them or they will take Dimka take away my Dimka.

* * *

So what you think?

I want more reviews, a lot of people read my story but they don't review. :( (pouting)

evil tasha is back on the road

thank you


	10. Chapter 10 Knives in My Heart

Family Bond chapter 7

Tasha can really be a B*tch

just wait she'll even be more than that.

**So I want you to know more about me.**

**My name is Mikayla Scarlette Georgianna Colten**

**but you can call me Kayla (up to you)but sometimes my friends calls me Kaylee or Scarlette or Gina even Gigi don't know why they call me Gigi but they do.**

**You can call me Kayla, Kaylee, Scarlette, Gina or Gigi.**

**I'm 19 years old.**

**I love traveling and I'm homeschooled **

**I've been over 15 countries.**

**I live with my mom.**

**We have houses in many countries because we travel a lot and personal reasons.**

**I don't have a boyfriend.**

**I love my family and I am grateful for them.**

**I'm grateful for all of you.**

**My good and kind fans that read my stories.**

**My favorite colours are Pink,yellowish green, blue, purple and orange.**

**I travel a lot in 1 year.**

**9-13 times a year so forgive me if I don't update my story.**

**So this is all about me**

**thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Dimitri's point of view.**

I was just walking around then I saw Rozalina walking happily. It was to see her like that. When she almost walked passed me, I said " Hello Rozalina"

"Hi da- Um!...Dimitri"Rozalina said looking a little confused and frustrated. Did she just almost call me dad. that is interesting. Who is Rozalina's father anyway.

I was about to ask her but she took off first. I was happy being alone without Tasha. Now! I want to try to talk to Roza.

I found her sitting on the bench do nothing but just staring at nothing. She looked sad I mean really sad, She had tears in her beautiful eyes. I went and sat next to her, then that snapped her back to reality again. She put on her guardian mask and said " Guardian Belikov What do you need"

I didn't like it when she calls me Guardian Belikov but I said " Rose are you okay" I was worried about her. I love her very much.

" Better than ever" She said not looking into my eyes. _Oh! Roza why do you always try to lie when you know I can tell when you're lying._

I sighed and said " Can we talk" I didn't want it to end like the way it did the first time.

" About" she said and sighed. _This MIGHT! end better than last time,I hope_

" Rose I'm sorry that I left you, it was for your future. I never loved Tasha, she was just a friend nothing more but I love you. I don't remember what how I got Tasha pregnant but I just want us to be friends again" I said while my heart was beating like crazy.

" YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT HER PREGNANT, LET ME TELL YOU HOW. YOU FUCKING GOT IN BED WITH HER, THAT'S HOW" Roza said loudly at me angrily. Luckily no one was around.

" Rose I got drunk that's what she told me" I said to her.

"AND YOU BELIEVE HER!, WHAT PROVES THAT SHE IS REALLY PREGNANT AND THE CHILD IS YOURS. THE CLINIC IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR AND THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU ARE SO BLIND" Roza yelled at me. I was getting heated too. although she had a very good point. _Damn Dimitri!_

" But I love you and you mean the world to me" I said loudly at her.

" OH! REALLY? YOU'RE SO FUNNY DIMITRI" Roza yelled at me. Why won't she listen to me, Why is she so stubborn

" ROSE I LOVE YOU DO YOU HEAR ME, I LOVE YOU" I yelled back at her.I was grabbing her shoulders.

" No I didn't hear you, for 15 fucking years and where have you been? Drunk and in bed with Tasha and she's pregnant" Roza said almost a whisper and she was now having tears running down her rosy cheeks. I felt Guilty.

I left Roza heartbroken and hurt badly. I was hurt, I felt like an idiot.

Then she pulled away and walked off to somewhere and my phone was ringing...God! Tasha can't I be alone!

" Dimka where are you" Tasha said sounding a little upset. I sighed.

" East wing of the academy" I said, I'm so so tired of Tasha. I rather go and kill ten stirgoi or even more just to be far away from Tasha.

" Meet me at my house" Tasha said almost yelling at me. _God help me please!_

I hung up not wanting to talk to her anymore. I went to her house near the academy. I was sitting in the car and just took a deep breath and got out.

I knocked on the door she opened it instantly. She looked upset.

" What do you want Tasha" I asked her. Why does she have to be pregnant with me.

Tasha sighed and said " Dimka I want you to take care and be with me and our baby" _For the first time in my life I think having a family was a bad idea especially with Tasha._

I sighed and I went into the house and sat on the couch. Tasha went into the kitchen and said " Dimka can you go and get my blanket"

_God and her blanket is in her bedroom_, I went upstairs and opened the door to her bedroom.

I opened the closet and started to look for the blanket she wanted. Then I saw a hospital file that they DO NOT ALLOW! To take outside of the hospital and clinic. Why does Tasha have this file. I opened it and it had 3 files in it.

The first file is Roza's

The second file in mine_. That's interesting, why does it have my file with Roza's._

The third is Rozalina's. The files are all bound together.

Then I started to read each one of them until I got to Rozalina's file._ Yes! this is my chance to find out who is the father of Rozalina_.

I was shock, happy,angry and mad. Rozalina is my daughter. No wonder why Rozalina almost called me Dad because she knows the truth. Tasha found out that Rozalina is my daughter.

I took the file and found her blanket and ran downstairs to find Tasha. When Tasha saw me holding the file she looked shocked and scared and angry.

I walked towards her, and said" Tasha how did you get this file" I was angry at her.

" Dimka! Rozalina is 15 years old and 15 years ago you left that bloo-... Rose and she was pregnant I knew that but I didn't know Rozalina was yours until today" Tasha said looking upset that I found out.

That was all I needed to hear, I burst out the door and drove back to the academy. I found Roza and Rozalina talking happily but I was angry and mad at Roza for not telling me.

Roza saw me and stood up so did Rozalina.

" Why didn't you tell me that Rozalina is my daughter" I said angrily. Roza looked shock then angry.

" Rozalina go to your room" Roza said to Rozalina. Rozalina nodded and left.

" I DIDN'T? REALLY? I DIDN'T TELL YOU?"Roza said mockingly.

" ROSE SHE MY DAUGHTER, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" I yelled at her.

" SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE!AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT ANYMORE!" Roza yelled.

" 15 YEARS ROSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled.

" I DID TRY TO TELL YOU, I CALLED, I SENT LETTERS EVERY YEAR ON HER BIRTHDAY! THE LETTERS WERE SENT BACK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO OPEN JUST 1 LETTER THAT I WAS PREGNANT. SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT ROZALINA IS YOURS" Roza yelled and tears were running down.

Letters that Roza sent, I didn't receive any letters at all or phone calls.

" You sent me letters?" I asked. How didn't I receive any letters from Roza at all. That bitch Tasha.

" Yes,Dimitri I did" Roza said and sighed and wiping off her tears.

" Tasha resented the letters" I said almost a whisper.

Then Andre came running like crazy and said to Roza " Aunt Rose R-Rozalina is missing we found her Iphone by a ward" Roza looked scared and almost crying and then she ran. I followed her so did Andre.

We went to Albert's office.

* * *

**Rozalina's point of view.**

I was sitting with my mom.

" Mom I want to tell you something" I said smiling. Mom needs to know about Andre and me. So we don't get into trouble for not telling her.

" Okay Angel" Mom said smiling. she was happy I can tell, I was happy too. Our Mother-Daughter relationship is very good actually.

I smiled and said " Andre and I are together and I just got my first kiss" Mom smiled and laughed.

" You got kissed when you're 15, I got my first kiss when I was 13. Ha ha ha!" Mom said and laughed. We always make jokes about our recklessness.

" Is that okay with you?" I said to her worried that she would say no.

" Of course it's okay with Andre Only" Mom said smiled. Then dad came looking very angry Mom and I stood up.

" Why didn't you tell me that Rozalina is my daughter" Dad said angrily. This is not gonna end well.

" Rozalina go to your room" Mom said, I nodded and left. _If god could help them not to kill each other in seconds._

I got to my room and then called Nikky.

" Hey Nikky my dad found out about me" I said and sighed almost crying.

" No Shit! how did it go" Nikky said loudly through the phone.

" I don't know but from what I saw dad was way beyond pissed off" I said.

" Shit! I'll go to your room" Nikky said and hung up quickly.

I was scared, I don't know why but I was scared then I heard a knock. I though it was so I went to open the door.

There was nobody there then someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I struggled and then everything went black.

I woke up on a bed and tied up. There were 3 strong guys looking at me. Then Lady Ozera and MOM! and DAD! came in but mom and dad were all tied up.

Lady Ozera that bitch whisper something into one of the guys ear and he nodded. He walked to over to me and then _Oh! Fuck! he gonna rape me in front of my parents. _I screamed as he tried to kiss my neck. It was the most disgusting feeling EVER!

My mom struggled and cried and my dad just had tears in his eyes. Tasha bitch! just stood and said " Rozalina will be nothing,she's gonna be raped over and over"

My mom screamed. Then Tasha looked into dad's eyes and said " You will love me more than anything and will do whatever I say" Dad just looked blank and nodded. She used compulsion. Then she untied him and he got up.

" Hit Rose Dimka" Tasha said loudly. Then my dad slapped my mom right across her beautiful face and she cried even harder.

I struggled harder then kicked the guy in the hot spot. _Take that asshole!_ He stumbled backward.

Then I wiggled off the bed as fast as I could. I made it to my mom who was crying on the floor and her face was very red from getting slapped from my dad.

I felt my blood boil. Then I saw a knife on the floor. I got up really fast and grabbed the knife from behind my back and started to cut the rope.

_Yes! _It worked and I was free. Then I grabbed Tasha long black hair and slapped her very hard and said " You like this huh don't you" I was so so angry for that bitch hurting my family.

I felt strong hands grabbed me and threw me to the bed and the 3 guys came to me looking at me like wanting to rape me.

I couldn't allow that. So I kicked them in the face breaking their necks. _Go to hell assholes_

While dad was so worried about that disgusting bitch's face. I quickly grabbed the knife and cut mom's rope and she got up and hugged me really tight and cried.

I hugged her. Then Dad came and grabbed me from my mom. Dad pulled out a knife from his pocket and put to my neck.

My mom screamed " No Dimitri No Please don't do this" She was begging him at his feet. the grip was getting tighter and tighter.

Then he let go of me. I dropped to the floor then dad used to knife and stabbed mom in her heart and I screamed" Noooooooooooooooooo!" I cried as my mom's body was laying on the floor and blood was all on her clothes. And Tasha just smiled and hugged my dad from behind and said " I was waiting for this day for a long time, Thank you Dimka!"

Dad looked to cold-blooded and blank. but that didn't stop me from wanting to kill him and Tasha.

I screamed and hugged and cried so hard. I lost my guardian, mom,forever best friend, advisor, helper, forgiver, the person who never lied to me.

The person that loves me is now gone forever. I grabbed the knife from my mom's body and stood up not caring about the future or my life.

* * *

almost the end so excited

don't worry rose can't die.

thank you for the reviews


	11. Fire in My Heart Blood in My Soul

Family Bond chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews

and keep reviewing.

Tasha is really evil isn't she.

I hate her too.

Poor rose and rozalina

They will become a family soon!

* * *

I want to kill Dad and that disgusting crazy bitch. I don't care about Andre or my friends anymore no one can stop me from killing them. I can't keep on living knowing that they killed my mother and living a perfect life. I wished that dad didn't come back to the academy.

Tasha and Dad are walking to their graves while I'm still alive.

I was holding the knife and I quickly grabbed Tasha and put the knife at her neck.

I glared at dad and said " This is going to be really fun" pushing harder to Tasha's neck. she grasped.

" You are making a mistake, Rozalina" Dad said coldly tone. but that didn't scare me at all.

I laughed and said " You are right, I made a mistake by respecting you as my father. You are nothing to me anymore and I don't care if your dead but I really hope you die in pain" I was angry very angry. I just wanted to kill.

" Let Tasha go!" Dad growled at me.

I put the knife until it started to cut her and slowly she started to scream in pain, just exactly what I wanted. It was just a little cut.

Then I used the knife and stabbed her in the stomach causing her to collapsed on to the floor.

I took the knife and knocked dad over and then I was on top of him and holding the knife in the air and ready to kill him. Then I went on full force and the knife was right next to his face causing the floor to have a hole. I started to cry because He is still my father and nothing can change that. I couldn't kill my father.

Then I looked at him in the eyes and it had emotions in them not just blank.

" Rozalina what happened" Dad asked looking confused. He was out of the compulsion. I got off of him and cried.

Then he saw mom's body and started to cry and went to her body. The metal door burst opened then guardians came in and everything went blurry and black.

* * *

Sorry that this one is short.

I'm glad that you all love my story.

Review below pleaseeeeeeeeee.

I love you all

thank you


	12. Chapter 12 Blood is Thicker Than Water

Family Bond chapter 9

Keep reviewing I'm loving this thank you

Poor rozalina.

poor rose.

* * *

I woke up and saw white lights Ugh! medicine scent. I'm at the clinic. Then realization hit me and I started to freak out and panic.

I got up and said quickly " My mom, Where's my mom" I wanted to see her the most.

" Calm down, Rozalina" the Nurse said smiling._How could I be fucking calm._

" Calm? My mom is dead" I shouted at her. she looked shocked. Then My mom came in and I was shocked and happy, very happy.

Mom smiled and walked to me and said " Rozalina How are you feeling" I smiled and cried out of happiness.

" I'm fine, how are you alive" I said, I was so glad and happy.

Mom smiled and said " Aunt Lissa healed me and now I'm a moroi" I was shocked to hear this, Mom is moroi.

" How?" I said. Mom told me about being shadow-kissed. It's interesting how it works.

" Well! Remember when I told you about the car crash that I was in" Mom said and I nodded.

" I died in that car crash and Aunt Lissa healed me and that made me 3/4 moroi and I died again not too long ago and she healed me again and now I'm 4/4 moroi" Mom said and touched my cheek.

"Do you control any elements" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Mom chuckled. Which I didn't understand why.

" More than 4" Mom said and smiled. _Holy Shit this going to be amazing_

" I know what you're thinking" Mom said. _What How!_

I was about to say something but mom said " I can now read people's mind and hear their thoughts whenever I want to and I can control spirit"

" What about Tasha" I said thinking all about what happened.

" She is in a cell" Mom said almost a whisper.

I wanted to tell her something so I said in french " J'ai essayé de tuer père, mais je ne pouvais pas(I tried to kill dad but I couldn't)" I cried.

Mom hugged me and said " I know" I hugged her even tighter. I love my mom so much. I don't ever want to lose her.

Then Andre came in and mom pulled away from the hugged and winked and left me with Andre.

" Andre I missed you " I said and ran to him and he picked me up and spinned me around.

" I love you so much and I can't believe that Lady Ozera would do that to my beautiful girlfriend" Andre said and I kissed him.

" I love you too" I said to him and smiled and he kissed me. _God! I wish my first is with him and my last kiss is with him._

Then he picked me up bridal style and said " Would you like to go home now"

Home! My home is at court but why would we go there? I said " Why" I frowned.

" Queen Tatiana wants to discuss about what happened here." Andre said looking worried.

I sighed thinking about dad " Is my dad going" I said almost crying. I love my dad but so many things happens to our to break us apart.

Andre sighed and said " Yes he is, flower" I smiled and tried to act happy. I wasn't ready to face my dad. I tried to kill my own father even I knew that he was under compulsion. _You are such a terrible daughter, trying to kill your own father even you knew the truth. What kind of a daughter are you!. You are the kind that no one wants.!_

"ROZALINA, ROZALINA" Andre shouted and that snapped me back to reality. I guess I just need to avoid dad. I need time to think, I'm getting a headache.

" yeah,hey, I'm sorry" I said. I wanted to cry so I struggled from Andre and stood up and said " I need to go to my room" My voice was breaking.

I ran avoiding everyone calling for my name. I got to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I went to my bed and cried. I have never cried so hard before.

Then my phone rang...Nicolella.

" FUCK! ROZALINA Where the hell are you, I'm worried SICK!. For goddamned it you're my bestfriend. You are the only true friend I have, I lost my family when I was young and I can't lose you, you're like a sister to me and I need you" Nikky said angrily at first and then her voice was breaking almost crying.

I smiled and said " I'm sorry, I just needed to be alone and I couldn't face my dad yet"

" I'm sorry too, it's just I almost lost my family, my sister and I couldn't go through it again. I love you Rozalina" Nikky said and cried. I have such a great wonderful best friend and sister.

"I'm in my room and I'm kind of starving" I said and Nikky laughed. God! When was the last time I ate food.

" See you at the cafeteria in 10" Nikky said happily. I felt better.

" Okay Nikky" I said and hung up. I got out of my bed and washed my face and put on a little thin layer of makeup.

I went to the cafeteria and saw Nikky with my dad and mom and Andre and Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian and Aunt talking. God! does my dad have to be there.

I took a deep breath and then walked towards them, I held on to my Iphone so tight I worried that I was going to break it.

" Hi " I said happily trying to be polite and looked at everyone in the eye but except for my dad.

" Hey you ran out-" Andre said but I cut him off and said " Sorry about that, Um...would you like to find something to eat with me" Mom looked at me like she knew what was I doing. Of course she knew.

"Yeah sure" Andre said and I took his arm and turned to Nikky and said" You wanna come?" Being a good friend. She nodded.

" We'll see you guys later if any of you want to join us" I said. Hope dad doesn't want to join us, but of course we are in public after all. _Damn me_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing

I have a lot of ideas.

love you all


	13. Chapter 13 Cold Love

Family Bond chapter 10

I'm sorry this took so long

Enjoy! and review

Thank you

* * *

_" We'll see you guys later if any of you want to join us" I said. Hope dad doesn't want to join us, but of course we are in public after all. Damn me_

**_Rozalina's pov_**

" I have to go and get ready for the flight" Mom said and left and Dad nodded and went after her. Wonder why?

" I have to go too" Aunt Lissa said and Uncle Christian nodded in agreement and left.

Everyone left us. Andre pulled me to the cafeteria and Nikky said" When are you gonna talk to your dad" I was speechless.

Andre put his hand on my shoulder and said" I'll go get the food for all of us" I smiled and nodded.

I turned back to Nikky who was looking at me seriously. I sighed.

"I don't know maybe I won't be able to talk to him ever" I said looking down at the floor. Nikky nodded and said" We can't live forever. His time is passing faster than yours or mine, I want you to spend time with him as much as you can because the only thing there is left of you and him is your memories with him, Rozalina" _Shit she had point_

I looked at her and said " I know,I'll think about it Okay?" Nikky smiled and nodded and we sat down at a table waiting for Andre.

Then I saw him and a few guardians carrying trays of food. I smiled and shook my head.

" Andre Do not forget we are cows or pigs" Nikky said smirking. I laughed.

Andre nodded and said " I know but I want for all of us be full because It will be a while until we get to the court" _God! My boyfriend is so smart_

" I know, Fire Devil boy" Nikky said grabbing an apple and taking a bite. Andre just glared at Nikky and sat next to me.

"I now know why Nikky doesn't have a boyfriend yet" Andre said smirking at her. I smiled and sighed. Nikky threw a bun at him. Good aim Nikky.

"Oh you 2, I don't want to be in a middle of a cat fight alright! I want to eat and then go pack my stuffs" I said and started to going through the trays of food.

Andre just looked at me and said " This is not a cat fight! Rosie." I nodded and said " So what is it? A dog fight or what" I smirked.

Nikky said" Fire Devil Boy Go! FDB GO!" Andre then looked upset and said " Shut the fuck up Nikky" I was shock so was Nikky. Andre never used those kind of words around me and Nikky.

"Andre why did you say that" I snapped. I was now angry at him for saying that to my best friend and also frustrated why.

Andre looked angry at for the first time and got up and left. I was stunned, What was wrong with him. My sweet kind handsome funny Andre.

" What the hell just happened" Nikky said with her mouth hanging opened.

I sighed and said " I don't know but I'm gonna find out" I was getting up and Nikky said " Call me" I nodded.

I was looking for Andre in the moroi dorm, then I heard people kissing each other around the corner. I didn't know who it was.

But I had to walk pass that corner. I was walking until I saw Andre and that blonde moroi girl kissing each other. I was shock, sad, disappointed, angry. What did I do wrong to deserve this.

I felt tears running down my cheek. " What is this Andre" I yelled at him. He just smirked and pulled the moroi girl closer to him and said " This is my girlfriend, Angela"

Angela just smirked at me. I said " So Angela must have been a stupid fallen blonde angel huh?" He wanted to argue with me, FINE! game on.

"Do not call her stupid or fallen angel" Andre yelled at me. I was heartbroken by this.

"You know why I called her stupid,Let ME TELL YOU WHY! Because she is too stupid and blind to see that you are nothing but a brat, selfish, never truly love someone" I yelled back and slapped him across his handsome face.

Then Angela slapped me._OH THIS BLONDE BITCH IS REALLY GOING TO REGRET THIS!_

I punched her knocking her down on to the floor. Andre grabbed my arm and tried to punch me but I dodged it easily. I punched him breaking his nose.

" Andre help me" Angela yelled. Andre of course ran to her and helped her stand up. Then an Idea came to my mind I looked at the fountain 2 meters away.

I went and grabbed Angela using every strenght and pulled her to the fountain and said " Have a nice bath bitch" I pushed her into the fountain and she just shrieked.

I smiled at her. Then I looked at Andre who was holding his nose. I saw roses in a vase I grabbed the roses from the vase and used the roses to hit him in the face.

" You will pay for this, Rosie" Andre said angrily. I just smirked like the way he did.

"Gadly you piece of shit" I said smiling.

"Fuck you" Andre yelled.

" You already have, asshole" I said and walked away not caring about Andre who had a broken nose and Angela who kept shrieking in the fountain.

I walked back to my room and pulled out my suitcase and started to pack my clothes and the things I need.

* * *

I know it's really short. Sorry.

I had to move to denmark with my cousins.

Review below please


	14. Chapter 14 Stoned-Heart

Family Bond chapter 11

What happened to Andre?

please read and review and enjoy!

Thank you

* * *

**Andre pov**

I was walking towards the table that had all the trays. I was thinking about MY Rozalina. _God! finally she is my girlfriend. I love her._

Until a man with black hair and blue eyes and Moroi came to me and said" You must be Andre. Christian and Vasilisa's Son?"

_What the hell did he want?_

"Yes I am and you are..." I said to him and he was smiling.

"I am your father's uncle, Derick Ozera" Derick said. _Wow! I never heard about him. But he does look like an Ozera._

I smiled not really wanting to but manners are manners and said " Nice to meet you" I picked up a few trays and called a few guardians to help me to carry the trays.

" Andre I want you to have something" Derick said and holding out a silver ring. I sighed.

" I'm sorry I can't take it and if I really wanted to have one, I could buy more than one" I said feeling annoyed.

Derick grabbed my arm and said " It belongs to the Ozera family and you are an Ozera" I wanted to go back to see my girlfriend.

"I'm not only an Ozera,I'm a Dragomir too" I said pulling my arm away from him. Derick chuckled.

" I know and you are very smart and I want you to have it" Derick said. God fine I'm taking the stupid silly ring.

" Fine I'll take it" I said took the ring from him and put it on my middle finger and sighed. Then I felt very weird and then I felt like I really don't like Rozalina and Nikky at all.

Rozalina is not my girlfriend anymore, I want someone who is more fun and reckless.

Derick smiled and walked away, I nodded. I decided that I will break up with Rozalina after having dinner.

I walk to the table carrying the trays with a few guardians helping.

" Andre Do not forget we are not cows or pigs" Nikky said smirking. Rozalina laughed._ Maybe you are really cows and pigs._

I nodded and said " I know but I want for all of us be full because It will be a while until we get to the court" _I need to be nice to them until I breakaway from them.__  
_

" I know, Fire Devil boy" Nikky said grabbing an apple and taking a bite. I just glared at Nikky and sat next to Rozalina._ Pretending to be Rozalina's boyfriend. GoD! she is so boring. _

"I now know why Nikky doesn't have a boyfriend yet" I said smirking at her. Rozalina smiled and sighed. Nikky threw a bun at me. _That bitch how dare she! but I need to keep my cool_

"Oh you 2, I don't want to be in a middle of a cat fight alright! I want to eat and then go pack my stuffs" Rozalina said and started to going through the trays of food.

I just looked at Rozalina and said " This is not a cat fight! Rosie." Rozalina nodded and said " So what is it? A dog fight or what" Rozalina smirked._ I'm losing my cool_

Nikky said" Fire Devil Boy Go! FDB GO!" I am now upset and said " Shut the fuck up Nikky" Rozalina was shock so was Nikky. _Fuck all of them. They don't mean anything to me._

"Andre why did you say that" Rozalina snapped. She looked angry. I don't need to care._  
_

I got up and left. I walked back to the moroi dorm and found the blonde moroi girl who has a crush on me. God! she looks hot.

"What's your name" I said to her. She smiled and said " Angela" I smiled.

I kissed her for a while.

" What is this Andre" Rozalina yelled at me and crying._God! she is so annoying. hate her._

I wanted to make her see that there are a lot of people better than her so I pulled Angela into my chest and said " This is my girlfriend, Angela"

" So Angela must have been a fallen stupid blonde huh" Rozalina said with venom. _How dare she say that!_

" Do not call stupid or fallen angel" I yelled at her.

"You know why I called her stupid,Let ME TELL YOU WHY! Because she is too stupid and blind to see that you are nothing but a brat, selfish, never truly love someone" Rozalina yelled back and slapped my face. _No one has never done that to me before_

Then Angela slapped Rozalina's face. _Good girl Angela_

And Rozalina punched Angela knocking her down on to the floor,probably going to have a bruised on her face. _That Bitch punched my girlfriend and is going to pay for it!_

I grabbed her arm ready to punch her because she punched Angela but she was faster and punched me and breaking my nose. It hurt like hell!

I fucking got punched by my ex-fucking bitch girlfriend. _Damn! _I jerked back from her because of the pain and worried about getting hit again.

Then I heard Angela yelled" Andre Help Me!" I ran to her and helped her got up and then Rozalina grabbed Angela from me and pulled her to the fountain and said " Have a nice bath bitch" I hate her, how did I fall in love with her. This crazy pushed Angela in to the fountain and Angela kept shrieking which was pretty annoying.

Rozalina walked back to me and grabbed the roses from the vase and used the roses hit my face. _Ugh! That Fucking hurts_.

"You will pay for this, Rosie" I said angrily and Rozalina just smirked. God! that felt like getting slapped again.

" Gadly you piece of shit" Rozalina said smiling at me. I want her to pay for this.

" Fuck You!" I yelled back her. I was angry very angry.

" You already have,asshole" Rozalina said and walked away.

Then a few guardians came and took me and Angela to the infirmary.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Look at me Bitch, I have a bruised on my face!" Angela screamed at the nurse who was trying to fix her face.

Angela's screaming is very annoying.

" Shut the fuck up Angela" I said loudly at her. Then my mom and dad walked in looking very upset at what they just overheard.

I sighed. _Can this get any better_

" Andre I am very disappointed in you" Mom said she was very upset.

I sighed and said " Whatever mom" I said like nothing bad happened.

Dad snapped" Andre do not talk to your mom like that" Ugh! parents are annoying.

Mom was looking around me seriously and said " Your aura...it's all black"

I was getting tired of them and said " So what"

Mom and Dad looked really speechless and upset.

I hopped of the bed and walked out of the infirmary leaving Angela who was just a stupid brat.

I went back to my room and started to pack getting ready to fly to the court. I was laying down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

You now know why Andre was acting like that.

mysterious Derick Ozera

Review belowwwww

thank you


	15. Chapter 15 Missing Soul

Family Bond chapter 12

Mean Andre

Very Upset Rozalina

* * *

**Rose's pov**

I told Rozalina that I will be packing.

I was walking back to my room and Dimitri followed me and grabbed my arm and said " Roza we need to talk"God! the last time I didn't talk to him I yelled.

I sighed and said" Sure" I didn't want to read his mind. It was not fair.

" Roza I want to talk about what happened" Dimitri said. He sounded really sad. I knew I my heart that he didn't mean to killed me or hurt Rozalina.

I sighed and said " Dimitri I know you didn't mean what you did to me or Rozalina, I and Rozalina forgive." I was looking at him straight in the eye.

Dimitri had tears in his eyes and said" Roza I killed you and Let 3 men try to rape our daughter and I didn't do anything. I was not strong enough to protect our family"

I put my hand at his cheek and said " Rozalina is our daughter and Don't ever forget who we are" I smiled. Rozalina is stronger than most people think she is.

Dimitri smiled and held my hand and said " I know, She did a pretty good kick on that guy" I laughed and said " After all she is my and yours daughter"

Dimitri laughed and said " She looks a lot like you" I smiled and said " When she was younger she loves reading books luckily it was not western novels or our house would have been a library or a horse farm"

Dimitri laughed and said " Did she cause any trouble?" I laughed.

" Yes, she broke the vase I bought from France which was $3000" I said and smiled.

Dimitri's face grew more serious and said " While I was gone for a few months, I met a french girl who looked a lot like you" I smiled

" Juliette Darvell" I said in french accent. Dimitri looked surprised.

Dimitri said " How" I laughed really hard and Dimitri just looked confused.

" You'll see when we get to court and I need to pack and if you want me to tell you about Rozalina more, I'll tell you on the plane" I said and smiled.

Dimitri smiled and nodded and said " Fill me in" Then Dimitri hugged me I hugged him back. God! I miss him.

Dimitri walked back to his room and I went back to my room and my Iphone rang it was Alberta.

"Hello?" I said.

" Rose, Rozalina stabbed Tasha?" Alberta said sounding really serious.

" Yes-" I said then It snapped me." Shit! she's pregnant" I said being panic and shocked.

"Um...I'm sorry Alberta. H-how is she" I said to her.

"Tasha is not pregnant" Alberta said. "Bitch!" I said forgetting that Alberta was on the phone. OOOOPPPPPSSSSS!

Alberta sighed and said " ROSE!".

"Sorry!" I said. That bitch was not pregnant! Oh I so wanna kill her. How dare she lie to Dimitri.

Alberta sighed and said " Do you want me to tell Dimitri or you want to" Of course I want to tell Dimitri. _Shit! rose that's terrible of you_.

"I'll tell him" I said. Tasha did not looked liked someone who was becoming a mother. She did things that a mother would not do!

"Ok Rose, See you in 3 hours" Alberta said.

" Ok, thanks Alberta" I said. Alberta hung up and I sighed.

I walked to Dimitri's room and knocked.

"Roza?" Dimitri said looking very worn out.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about Tasha" I said seriously. Dimitri nodded and moved aside for me to come in.

I walked in and sat on a chair.

" What about her" Dimitri said sounding really serious too.

I took a deep breath and said " Remember when Rozalina stabbed her?" Dimitri nodded.

" Tasha was not pregnant" I said looking at him. He looked upset and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri" I said but It was almost a whisper. I knew he was hurt because she lied to him. Tasha was Dimitri's good friend and she did this to him. I felt sorry for him. I love him and Rozalina more than anything. I miss being around him. Dimitri didn't deserved this. Yes, it is true that he left me but for a better life.

What he got was not a better life. I wanted him to have a good life.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

" Thank You, Roza" Dimitri said while we were hugging.

I smiled and said " Anytime Comrade"

I pulled away and got up. Then my phone rang again. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes, Alberta" I said.

Alberta sighed and said" Rozalina punched Andre and broke his nose" _Oh-no! Rozalina why did you do that?_

I sighed and said " Ok I'll go talk to her"

"Good luck Rose" Alberta said and hung up.

Dimitri was looking at me.

" Rozalina punched Andre and broke his nose" I said to Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and said " Too much like you"

"Hey! She's too much like you too" I said sounding upset. Dimitri smiled.

"You wanna come?" I asked him. He is after all her father.

"Sure" Dimitri said and opened the door for me.

We walked to Rozalina's room and knocked.

She opened her door and her face was all red from crying. I gasped.

She looked at me and Dimitri. Dimitri was worried about her, he loves her.

"Mom?,Dad?" Rozalina said her voice was breaking. She looked like she was about to cry.

" Oh, Honey " I said and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder. I felt sad for her. Dimitri looked sad. I wanted him to have a chance with Rozalina. I knew she didn't eat anything. She looked tired and worn out and starving.

I pulled away and said "I'll go get some food" Rozalina looked at me. She was begging me to stay with and her and not leave her with Dimitri. I smiled.

I turned to Dimitri and said " Mind staying with her til' I get back" Dimitri smiled and nodded.

" Good luck you 2" I said and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

I know it's short

sorry!

Review! thanks


	16. Chapter 16 Family Bond, Healing Heart

Family Bond chapter 13

Please review more

Can I get 70 reviews PLEASEEEEE!

Daddy-daughter moment.

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

Great! mom left me with dad. God help me please. I'm not ready.

I sighed and said " Would you like to come in" I was so nervous and scared.

Dad nodded smiled and said" Of Course" His voice was warm and kind and loving. Maybe this might go well. MAYBE!

He walked in and sat on my small couch and said " It's bigger than the others" I smiled.

" Yeah! Mom made sure" I said. PEWW! Should I tell him how I feel? Come on Rozalina you are his daughter. You should be able to tell him everything. I was so tired and confused.

Dad smiled and said " Why don't you attend french classes like the others" I used to live at France for 5 years. It was heaven.

I smiled and said" Because I know how to speak french" Dad nodded.

We were both quiet for a while like we don't know what to talk about. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how to start.

Then mom came in with food YUM!. I was so tired and angry, I forgot to eat.

" Rozalina I know you didn't eat food yet, so eat now and save some for others" Mom said while putting the all the food on the glass coffee table I had.

I smiled and Dad grinned probably knowing how much mom loves eating, Which was funny.

"ROZALINA I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Mom snapped looking at me and Dad just laughed. I laughed and said " Sorry!"

Mom turned to dad and said " You too,You're no better than she is" I couldn't help it but laughed and clutching my stomach and rolling on my bed.

Dad glared at me, that's when I stopped and grabbed a hamburger and started to eat it.

" Rozalina, Treena called and said that she misses you" Mom said Treena is our housemaid in France's daughter, We used to play together. I was glad to hear from her.

"Really? That's great, I wish we could go back to France again" I said to mom and mom just smiled and Dad just looked a little out of information.

Mom smiled and said" Me too, I-We just need to clean up the messes first and we can go and if your dad wants to go with us he can" That's sounded like a good idea.

I wanted to get to know dad more so I wanted him to go too, I know I still feel a little scared about telling him that I'm sorry that I tried to kill him.

I looked at dad who just smiled at me and said" I would love too" I smiled and looked at Mom who was looking really happy. Then I realized that we're being a family right now and here. The 3 of us being happy and just being relaxed.

" So Rozalina while I was in France how many books did you read or buy?" Mom said looking worried and a smile. OH-O I read so many books and bought a lot.

I smiled innocently and said " 40 novels and 2 magazines" Mom sighed and said " Rozalina you have a lot of books and where on earth are we gonna put them? , Your bedroom at court is already looking like a library and the one in france luckily the room is big and has enough room to put shelves in and I'm starting to think that my daughter should not become a guardian and just become a Librarian instead." Dad laughed and winked at me. I smiled.

Mom had her hands on her hips and glared at me and dad. We were just smiling and I realized how much I was like him. I was happy and knowing that he will forgive me for trying to kill him.

" OH, I see Daughter has too much of Daddy" Mom said and sat down. I kept smiling. Then I heard someone knock on the door...Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian.

Aunt Lissa looked really sad and upset and said " Rose,Andre's aura is all black, He is not Andre." Aunt Lissa was crying. Andre my sweet boyfriend is lost and I need to help him.

Mom looked worried and nodded and said" We're going to court right now, taking Andre too" Dad nodded and said " Rozalina do you need any help in taking your bags?" I smiled.

" Yeah Thanks dad" I said and Dad smiled and walked over to get my bags.

Before Dad walked out the door with my bags and said " Rozalina meet me at Alberta's office in 30 minutes" I nodded and waved.

Mom was looking at me and smiling. I knew she was reading my mind so I said in my head " _I'm proud to be his daughter"_ Mom smiled even more.

" So Rozalina are you okay with Dimitri now" Aunt Lissa said to me. I smiled and said " Yes, Aunt Lissa"

Aunt Lissa smiled. " I think we should go find Andre and maybe pack him up" Mom said. _Shit I forgot that I punched Andre_

"A-Aunt Lissa I'm so sorry that I broke Andre's nose" I said to Aunt Lissa. Hoping that she is not going to hate me forever.

Aunt Lissa hugged me and said " Oh sweetheart, He dare cheated on you and he deserved it even he is my son but what he did isn't right" I nodded and said " Thank you"

Then Mom said" Go and be with your dad and I'll meet you there" I nodded and hugged her and she left.

I went and took a bath and put on my dress for the trip.**(Pic on Profile)**

Then I walked to Nicky's room and knocked.

" Rozalina?" Nicky said and pulled me into her room.

" Hey Nicky I'm flying to court." I said. I knew she would feel sad.

Nicky's face was sad and said " So are you coming back or staying there forever" I wanted to cry because she was like a sister to me.

" I don't know" I said looking at the floor.

Nicky sighed and said " Come on, Damphir princess" I laughed a little. She called me Damphir princess because my mom has a lot of money.

" I don't know, I'm sorry" I said and hugged and Nicky cried on my shoulder.

" Promise me you'll come back" Nicky said between her sobbs. I nodded and said " Yes, I will"

Then I left her and went to Aunt Alberta's office.

I knocked and opened the door and saw Dad standing by the wall and smiled when I came in and so as Aunt Alberta, she smiled too. I smiled back.

" Sit Down, sweetie and wait for you mother" Aunt Alberta said and gesture me to sit down on the chair in front of her.

I smiled and nodded and sat down.

" So Beautiful Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway is going to meet the Queen" Aunt Alberta said.

I laughed and said " Like I've never met her before" Aunt Alberta laughed so did Dad.

Then Mom came in pulling Andre by his collar. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian came in looking really angry and serious at Andre.

" So Have you been hooking up with anyone" Andre said. My head shot up and slapped him across the face and said " You are the most disgusting thing I have ever met" I almost cried and Mom and Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian nodded.

Mom force Andre to sit in the chair next to me and he did.

I sighed, I was tired and wanted to get on the plane. Dad walked over to me and whispered in my ear " Do you need to take a walk" I nodded.

Dad and I took a walk and I wanted to tell him that I was sorry.

" Why did your mom named you Rozalina?" Dad asked smiling.

" You are,Dad. Mom still loves you no matter what" I said wanting him to know that mom will always forgive and love him.

Dad smiled and said" Are you sure" I smiled.

" When I was younger, I used to hear mom cry on my birthday and the way she told me about you everytime I asked her." I said. I wanted him to know.

Dad nodded and said " What did she say" I sighed.

" I will always love your father no matter what, and she would cry every time I ask her" I said thinking about all the things mom told me about dad.

Dad looked a little sad and said " Did she say anything else" I nodded.

" Your father is a great guardian and I know he will love you whenever he finds out, He maybe is with someone else but that doesn't you aren't his daughter and nothing can change that" I said repeating the exactly same words mom said to me.

Dad nodded and smiled and said " She told you the truth, I do love you" I smiled.

" Dad?" I said. Dad said " Yes?"

I took a deep breath and said " I'm sorry I tried to kill you" I cried and he hugged me and soothed me.

" It's okay, sweetheart" Dad said.

Then my phone rang it was mom.

" Mom?" I said drying off my tears.

" Rozalina time to go to the airport tell your dad" Mom said. Yay!

"Ok mom" I said and hung up.

Dad was looking at me and I said" Mom says time to go to the airport" Dad nodded and took me to where the SUVs were park waiting for us and Mom,Andre,Aunt Lissa, Uncle Christian were waiting for us too.

We drove to the airport. Of Course I got the window seat on the private jet.

Mom and Dad sat next together, Me and Annoying Andre, Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian and a few more guardians.

Dad and Mom were talking and laughing and me I fell asleep.

* * *

Review

I want more reviews.

thank you


	17. Chapter 17 Two Hearts

Family Bond chapter 14

Yay 73 reviews thank you

Can I get more reviews? like maybe 7 more reviews. Pleasee!

Thank you so much for telling me that my story is good.

It helps me to get more ideas.

I never thought that the reviews could get to 70 reviews, Thank you so much for your help and support.

Rosemarie Hathaway- Dimitri Belikov

Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway- Andre Christian Adrian Dragomir-Ozera

Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir- Christian Ozera

Nicolella Sirina Dawn- ? who will be Nicky's boyfriend. Just wait!

Natasha(Tasha) Ozera- ? Don't worry Tasha will feel the pain.

Derick Ozera is a secret brother of Natasha Ozera.

Before Natasha's father married Natasha's mother, he slept with a conta and she got pregnant and ran away to raise Derick Ozera.

Derick Ozera loves Natasha like a sister and jealous of her.

They secretly play with each other.

**History of Derick Ozera**

* * *

**Dimitri's pov**

**On the plane with rose.**

I was happy to know that I have a beautiful daughter. I was angry at Andre who cheated on her and being an asshole to her. Father Duty calls.

" How did you get so much money?" I asked wanting to know how she has a house at court and a mansion in France and to be able to buy anything she wants or needs.

Roza smiled and said " My Dad is an impossible man" Abe Mazur the mob boss. Of Course he couldn't let his daughter and granddaughter starve. He would spoil them. I smiled.

" Tell me more about Rozalina" I said wanting to know her past more because I wasn't there. Which I regret.

Roza laughed and said " When Rozalina was younger even now, she loves waking up early and getting dress her self and reading a book in the morning in the garden in front of our house.( I smiled) When She was 5, she punched a boy because he was bullying her." I laughed. Rozalina is like me and Roza. Especially the punching part was like Roza.

Roza glared at me and said " Be careful you might get a hit" I knew she was reading my mind.

I smiled and looked at Rozalina who was asleep. I swore that I will protect and fight for Roza and Rozalina. They were everything to me now.

" You raise our daughter well" I said to Roza who who was looking at her too.

Roza smiled and nodded and said " I did my best" Her eyes was sad. I knew that I left a scar on her heart.

" What was the very first thought you had when you found out that you were pregnant" I asked wanting to know.

Roza smiled and said " Shit! How am I going to raise a child when I'm in highschool" I laughed. That was Roza Of Course. I wanted to be with her.

" You did an amazing job" I said.

Roza laughed and said " Lissa Adrian Mia Eddie Christian, we were all playing a game and then my water broke,and everyone started to panic and all I heard was, OH MY GOD, SHIT,FUCK, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, WHERE'S THE GODDAMNED PHONE, and I shouted saying, I'm the one who is pregnant and having a baby right now so I'M THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSE TO BE PANICKING SO GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL., and they seem to get there senses back and took me to the hospital"

I laughed and wished that I was there too. I was glad that she had her friends to help her.

" I'm sorry that I wasn't there" I said to her. She looked sad and said " The important thing is that you are here now with her and me"

" I really want to kill someone right now" I said looking at Andre and Roza smiled and said " I want to too but Can't"

I nodded and smiled. Everyone was quiet or asleep and then an hour later Roza was asleep on my shoulder. She is so beautiful very beautiful.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

I know it's short. sorry

Review below

please!

thank you


	18. Stolen kisses, complicated love

Family Bond chapter 15

Please just keep reviewing.

I have a lot of ideas for the story.

I'm so excited to write them.

Can't wait, but I have too (pouting)

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

I woke up and saw everyone asleep except for the guardians. I was actually happy to go home at the court. I miss it. Then I felt like someone was watching me and I looked to my right. God!

I sighed ... It was Andre looking at me with his cocky eyes.

God! I wished my sweet Andre would be here. Well he is here but just not acting sweet.

" Why are you looking at me" I said quietly and coldly. He smirked and looked at me like I was something he wanted to feed on. Ugh!.

He was checking me out and said " Actually you are kind of Hot" I wanted to beat him up but I took self-control.

" Are you finish checking me out because this is really annoying" I said quietly trying not to wake up everyone. Andre came closer to me.

Andre said closely to my ear and said " Admit it you like when I look at you" that was it! I grabbed his collar and said " Stay away from me"

Everyone woke up and Mom and Dad were looking at me with care and love. I let go of him.

" Sorry!" I said to everyone. They nodded and smiled. Then a guardian came and said " We're landing in 10 minutes " We all said thank you and buckled ourselves up.

The plane landed, _Good God we're here_ I thought. Then we all got on to the van and drove to the court.

We got out of the van and then a moroi I knew since I was little and Mom guarded him of a while. Lord Joshua Ivashkov.

Lord Joshua has a son who is a year older than me, we used to play together and he loves playing with my hair.

His name is Illarian Ivashkov, He looks like an Ivashkov,he is handsome but not as much as Andre. TO ME! I call him"Ian" for short.

Lord Joshua walked to me and said " Is it not the graceful and beautiful Rozalina" I smiled

"Lord Joshua it's been a long time" I said and shook his hand firmly and Mom and Dad walked over to me.

" Lord Joshua it is great to see you again" Mom said. Lord Joshua chuckled and looked at Dad.

Mom smiled and said " This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov" Dad shook his hand and had on his guardian mask.

" Nice to meet you Guardian Belikov" Lord Joshua said nicely but like a royal.

I was wondering where Ian was.

" Illarian is wondering around the court causing all sorts of problem" Lord Joshua said. Mom and I chuckled.

Then the guardians on the plane came to us and gesture us to go inside but I wanted to go and stay at home.

" Mom I want to stay at Home" I said to mom and Mom smiled.

Mom turned to Dad and said " Dimitri can you go with her?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

" Of Course" Dad said and Mom gave him the keys. Dad and I walked to our house and Dad kind of looked stunned when he saw the house.

I laughed and said " It gets even better when you're inside." Dad glared and smiled and unlocked the door.

I quickly took of my shoes and ran to the couch and jumped on it while Dad was laughing at how excited I was to be home.

" Don't you ever get tired of jumping on the couch" Dad teased I glared at him.

" I don't because I'm not old" I teased back and Dad glared at me and walked over to me and said " Not that old" I laughed.

Then we started to jumped on the big couch we had and then Mom walked and stopped her tracks like it was an emergency brake.

" What are you 2 doing?" Mom asked looking shocked and happy and upset.

Dad and I froze and I said " W-we were just-..." I just had a hard time saying the last part, I was afraid that mom was going to explode when I tell her.

" JUST WHAT" mom asked little upset. I got startled and looked at Dad for help.

" We are sorry, Roza" Dad said. Then mom walked over to get a big pillow we had and then she threw it to dad. I laughed and then I got hit next. _Shit!_

Mom started to laughed and we had a pillow fight for a long time. It was family time and it was fun.

We all end up on the floor breathing heavily.

" That was the best pillow fight I had ever had" I said and Dad and Mom laughed.

I got up first and said " I'm gonna go clean up my self" Mom smiled.

I went up stairs to my bedroom and then I took a long bath.

**Rose's pov**

It was a great pillow fight we had and I was tired.

Rozalina went up stairs and I was laying on the floor with Dimitri.

"Roza That was a great pillow fight" Dimitri said and getting up, I laughed and nodded.

Dimitri helped me up and I looked at the clock and it was almost dinner time. I sighed.

" Do you usually cook?" Dimitri asked me.

" Yes, I learned how to cook and I don't burn things" I said and Dimitri laughed.

" So where do you want to stay tonight" I asked and walked over to the kitchen and poured water into 2 glasses and handed 1 to Dimitri.

" I don't know" Dimitri said looking down at the floor.

I wanted us to be a family so I said " You can stay here" I said. Dimitri smiled.

" Thank you, Roza" Dimitri said and hugged me. I hugged him.

Then I realized again that we were kissing. God! I miss him

Dimitri whispered" I love you" I couldn't help it but say " I love you too"

Then my phone rang...Alberta

" Rose" Alberta said.

" Alberta? How can I help you" I asked wondering why she called.

" Tasha has escaped" Alberta said.

I screamed " WHAT!" Dimitri looked at me with worried eyes.

" How" I said

" While she was boarding the plane and stirgois attacked the guardians and Tasha is gone and we can't find her or track her down" Alberta said. I was upset and that meant that our family is in danger again. I won't let anyone harm my family.

" thank you alberta" i said and hung up.

I sighed. " What happened, Roza" Dimitri said looking at me.

My eyes were getting watery and I said " Tasha escaped and that means that you and Rozalina and everyone I love will be in danger" Dimitri hugged me and said " Everything will be okay, i promise I will protect you and Rozalina with my life" I nodded

I saw Dimitri's aura and he was angry and loves me and Rozalina.

" Come on we should get things unpack." I said and Dimitri nodded and smiled.

Dimitri took the bags upstairs and started to unpack while I was cooking and put the pillows on the couch downstairs and did some cleaning.

* * *

I know cliffy sorry

Review to 80 or there won't be the next chapter! I mean it!


	19. Chapter 19 Lover in need

Family Bond chapter 16

Keep on reviewing

thank you

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

I got dressed and then my phone rang...Nicky!

" God! Nicky I miss you so much" I said being excited. Nicky laughed.

" I miss you too, Damphir princess" Nicky said happily. I laughed, God I miss her so much.

" So how are you" I asked knowing a teacher that didn't like her very much.

" Damn he is such a jerk to me and I really want to kick his ass" Nicky said. I chuckled at how wild,fun and cute she was.

" Patient my sister" I said to calm her down. Nicky sighed.

" I can't wait for the graduation" Nicky said. I laughed.

" I know and I think you should get to bed before troubles come calling for Miss Dawn" I said and Nicky laughed.

" Alright, and good luck and thanks and love ya" Nicky said.

I laughed and said " Love you too" she hung up and I took out a book for my bookshelf and sat down on my bed reading it. The book was called Bride in blood.

I love this book. It was about a girl who was getting married to the second man she loves but he gets killed by her first love who was a vampire.

Her name is Laureena. She was wearing her white wedding dress crying at the body of all the dead guests that her first love killed.

I was so into this story. I was getting tired and fell asleep.

"ROZALINA!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I startled and panicked.

I groaned and threw the book to the floor. I was sleepy and was not hungry.

I walked down stairs seeing mom and dad in the kitchen cooking and setting the plates on the dinner table.

Mom saw me and said " Did you fell asleep while reading your book" Dad chuckled.

I yawned and said " Yes I did" I walked over to the couch and laid down until my mom snapped" Rozalina get over here!" I panicked again.

I sighed. I was sleepy.I walked over to the dinner table where mom and dad were waiting.

I sat down at my seat and I felt like my eyes were starting to close. I shook my head so I could stay awake and eat.

Dad chuckled and mom just smiled.

" Why are you torturing me" I said. Mom laughed and said " I don't want you to get up in the middle of the night and eat, you get fat"

I eyes went wide and said being a little upset " How could I get fat when you make me go running for 40-45 laps a day" Dad burst out laughing and mom was still smiling.

I sighed

" If you want to go to bed go ahead" Mom said smirking.

I got up and went up stairs and fell asleep in my bed.

**Nicolella's pov**

I was laying in my bed after talking to Rozalina.

I sighed and I wanted to have someone with me. Like a boyfriend would be nice but no boyfriend or Rozalina but she is at court with her family.

I felt alone and tomorrow was another boring and lonely day without Rozalina. I wanted to get out of here and travel around world.

Rozalina found her true love but he is just being a dick and I wanted to punch him but from what I heard she broke his nose, Good girl Damphir princess.

God! everyone has a boyfriend and I don't. I sometimes envied her.

I want a good and fun boyfriend.

I finally felt sleepy and I fell asleep.

* * *

I know it's short.

maybe in about 2 more chapters and that's when Nicky find someone who could actually be her man. Just wait and see.

Review below please so I know


	20. Chapter 20 Secrets in Secrets

Family Bond chapter 17

**A little about Illarian Ivashkov**

**Illarian is a year older than Rozalina**

**If his father dies, Illarian becomes the next king.**

**Illarian is in love with Rozalina secretly and selfishly.**

**Illarian is an earth user and has a special element that can suck energy from people. No one knows about this secret element.**

**He doesn't like Andre and Andre doesn't like him.**

**He will do anything to win Rozalina's heart**

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

I woke up early and took a shower and went downstairs hearing mom and dad talking seriously.

" What's going on?" I asked mom and dad. Mom looked upset and Dad looked worried.

Mom sighed and said " Tasha escaped" I felt anger and fear rising up in me. Mom walked to me and hugged me.

" I'm gonna protect you forever and don't you ever be scared or afraid when I'm here and your dad" Mom said soothing me. A tear escaped my eye. I was almost raped.

Dad came and hugged me as well which was comforting.

" Don't worry I am here so is your mom, we won't anyone harm you" Dad said and I nodded.

Then the door bell rang and I hurried over and opened the door...It was Illarian

" Ian!" I said loudly in excitement. Ian chuckled and hugged me.

" Hey Little flower, how are you doing" Ian said and smiled.

I chuckled and said " I'm fine and just got here yesterday" Ian smiled and my mom walked over to me.

" Guardian Hathaway" Ian said nicely to my mom.

Mom pretended to look upset and said " What did I tell you to call me" Ian and I laughed.

" I'm sorry Aunt Rose" Ian said holding his laughter.

Mom smiled brightly and looked happy and said " That's much better" dad came over and shook Ian's hand.

Ian came in and had breakfast with our family.

" Can Rozalina come and spend the day with me?" Ian asked politely to Dad and mom. Dad looked at Mom and Mom glared at him.

" Of course but she has to come back before 7:00 " Mom said seriously to Ian.

" Thank you Aunt Rose, Guardian Belikov" Ian getting up from his seat and came to me.

I got up and hugged my parents goodbye and went with Ian.

Ian took me to the library.

" Thank you Ian for knowing what I like" I said and bought a book over to our table.

" Anything for you, Little flower" Ian looking at me passionately. I chuckled.

Ian was like a brother to me. He was sweet and kind. It reminded me of how much I want to be with Andre. I miss him so much. I don't know what to do to help him.

I sighed, Ian said " Rozalina, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and said " No" I looked at the clock and it was almost 6:00. I wanted to drop by to see Andre.

" Um...Ian I need to go" I said and Ian just frowned.

" Where?" Ian asked. I just couldn't lie to him,he was too nice to me.

I sighed and said " Andre, we got into a fight" Ian face grew cold. I was surprised. I never thought that I would see this.

" What did he do to you" Ian asked coldly. I was stunned. I was scared to see him like this. I didn't want to tell him what Andre did to me because he might go and beat up Andre. Which I didn't needed.

" Ian please calm down" I whispered into his ear.

Ian looked at me and said " You did not answer me Rozalina" I was now scared and shock I got up and ran away from the library.

Ian ran after me. I was running from him. Shit! no one is around here. we were in the zone where no one would come.

I got tired and stopped and said loudly " Ian please you're scaring me" I started to cry. He stopped a few feet away from me and he looked stoned cold.

" What did he do to you" Ian said coldly. I didn't know why he was so mad and ice-cold scary looked to him. I was scared to talk to him.

I cried harder and said" Please Ian" I was now begging at his feet. Then he face grew softer and had water in his eyes. He bent down to me.

" I'm so sorry, Rozalina" Ian said and cried so I hugged him to comfort him. We got up and walked back to the main path where people walked on a lot.

We said goodbye to each other and I went to Aunt Lissa's house.

" Hello Aunt Lissa" I said to Aunt Lissa who looked really tired so was uncle Christian.

" Hello, Rosie" Aunt Lissa said. I smiled.

" Is Andre here?" I asked Lissa sighed.

" He's in his room" Aunt Lissa said and smiled and moved aside for me to come in.

" Thank you, Aunt Lissa" I said and walked upstairs to his room.

I knocked on his door and said " Andre it's me Rozalina"

He opened his door not looking so great.

" What the fuck do you want?" Andre asked being upset. I sighed.

" We need to talk, can I come in?" I said seriously. He moved aside for me to come in. I walked in and said on his bed. Then he came over and sat next to me.

" What do you want to talk about" He asked. God help me now.

" You" I said pointing at him. He sighed.

" Shoot the questions" He said. I have to find out what was wrong with him.

" Why are you being so mean to me and everyone?" I asked wanting to know what happened to my sweet Andre.

He got up angrily and grabbed my 2 wrists and pulled me up and I noticed a silver ring he didn't use to where. I was curious about it.

" Let me tell you because I don't like any of you" Andre said angrily. Now I was mad too.

" Where did you get the ring and tell me the truth and I will leave you alone" I said coldly to him.

he sighed and let me go and said " It's the Ozera ring I got it from Derick Ozera my dad's uncle" What the hell was he talking about. Derick Ozera? I've never heard of him. Uncle Christian is wearing the real Ozera ring. What the hell is going on.

" When" I asked and he sighed.

" When I went to get your food" He said smirking. Something told me he was telling the truth.

I pulled him with me to downstairs where Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian was sitting.

" Rosie what's going on" Uncle Christian said.

"Do you have an uncle named Derick Ozera?" I asked him. Uncle Christian looked confused.

" I don't have an Uncle named Derick" Uncle Christian said with a frown.

" Why?" Aunt Lissa asked me.

I pulled up Andre's hand and showed the silver ring to them and said " Andre said that this is the Ozera ring"

" But I have the Ozera ring" Uncle Christian said.

I grabbed a nerve by Andre's neck causing pain and said " Tell me the truth"

" I already told you the truth" Andre said through a lot of pain I was giving him. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian looked worried.

" Take the ring from him" Aunt Lissa said to me.

I pulled the ring off and then Andre stopped struggling and blinked a few times and said " What happened"

We all frown and Aunt Lissa said " Give me the ring" I gave it to her and she closed her eyes and then said " Compulsion"

Then Andre hugged me and cried and said " I'm so sorry I kissed Angela. I never was in love with her" I smiled

I was glad to have him back.

* * *

Cliffy sorry!

Review please


	21. Chapter 21 Rising again

Family Bond chapter 18

yay Andre is back.

Please keep on reviewing.

Thanks

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

My Andre is back.

" Call your mom and dad" Aunt Lissa said while looking carefully at the silver ring.

I nodded and pulled out my Iphone and dialed Moms number.

" Rozalina Where are you" Mom said angrily. I sighed.

" Sorry mom but can you come over to Aunt Lissa's?" I said. Hoping she not gonna yell at me.

" Fine but your father doesn't know he went out looking for you, call him and pray to god that he's not gonna kill Illarian and ground you" Mom said loud and clear.

Mom is scary sometimes but if she warned me that's means that it's really important and emergency.

" Ok mom thanks, see ya" I said. I think mom and dad are gonna have a serious talk with me tonight. Damn! Trouble!

" call your father fast and NOW!" Mom almost shouted the last part.

" Ok bye" I said and hung up and quickly dialed dad's number and called.

dad answer and said " Belikov" dad sounded serious.

" Dad, where are you" I asked needing to know where he is.

" Rozalina, where the hell have you been?" Dad said angrily. Shit is everyone angry at me right now.

" Dad come to Aunt Lissa right now please, W-where are you" I said . please don't tell me he just finish turning Ian into a punching bag.

" On my way to Illarian but now to Lissa's" Dad said Pewww!

" See ya" I said happily trying to make dad forget about me being late.

" I'll be there" Dad said and hung up.

Then Mom burst in and looked at me and said " Whenever your father gets here , we're gonna talk" Holy Crap!

" So what's the news Liss, you're blocking me out" Mom said to Aunt Lissa and walked into the kitchen where Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian are.

Andre went to lay down on the couch. I walked over to him. He is so handsome. God I love him.

" I'm sorry for all the things I did to you" Andre said while his eyes were close making think that he was asleep.

I brushed the hair out of his face and said " I love you and I forgive you" Andre opened his eyes that looked really sad. He got up and hugged me. I miss hugging him.

Then Dad came in and looked at me with a sharp father like eye. I gave him the guilty look. Then he walked to where the others are.

" Your dad looks pretty warm up" Andre said. I laughed.

" Yeah he is" I said. Andre smiled that breathtaking smile.

Then the lights went out and the door opened and we all saw Stirgois roaming the house and Mom shouted " Rozalina Andre Upstairs NOW"

I panicked stirgois were everywhere and Mom and Dad and the others were using their magic or weapon to kill the stirgois in the house.

I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to upstairs to a bedroom. I was breathing heavily.

I wanted to cry and go downstairs to help others fight.

" Rozalina you can't go" Andre said to me with fear and love in his eyes.

" I have to go down there Andre our parents are fighting and we are not helping them" I said quickly and cried.

Andre pulled me into a hug. Then the window broke I saw 3 stirgois in the room we are in.

I started to fight the first one while Andre was using his magic to fight the others. They were strong and then I saw a stirgoi biting Andre and his eyes went wide and his body fell to the floor. He was not dead but lost a lot of blood.

I screamed and the stirgoi I was fighting came behind me and bit me which fucking hurts like hell and everything went black.

**Rose's pov**

Christian was using using his fire magic to burned the stirgois and Lissa using spirit making them think that they are on fire but not on all of them because she was tired and Dimitri who was fighting really hard. There were dozens of stirgois in the house. I told the kids to go upstairs and hide.

Then I heard Christian screamed in pain so was Lissa screaming because of seeing her husband being bitten.

I hurried over to them and healed Christian who knocked out completely and Lissa who was passing out.

I went back to help Dimitri fight and a Stirgoi came behind me and lock my neck and said " Stop Fighting or she dies" God I will not let a stirgoi snapped my neck. But I was too tired too. I used my magic and strength to fight them.

Dimitri stopped and looked at me with love and care.

" No Dimitri don't stop" I said as a tear escaped my eye. I was ready to die for the ones I love very much.

" Drop the stake" The stirgoi behind me growled and Dimitri did. No My Love.

Then I heard a scream from Rozalina. I struggled but the stirgoi grip went tighter.

Dimitri was knocked out by a stirgoi so was I.

* * *

I know it's a little short.

Review below.

I can't wait to write the next chapter.

I want to see the reviews go up not still ;D


	22. Chapter 22 Love and Lust

Family Bond chapter 19

thank you for the reviews.

I really have a lot of ideas right now.

Keep reviewing and enjoy! :D

* * *

**Nicolella's pov**

It was almost morning for moroi then my phone rang.

" Hello Nicolella speaking" I said I was still very sleepy. this better an important phone call or I'm gonna kill the fucking caller.

" Hello I am guardian Morris, I have news about Miss Hathaway your best-friend" He said seriously. Did something bad happened to Rosie? please let it be good news, I can't lose her.

" What about her?" I said wanting to know asap(as soon as possible) .

" Miss Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway, Princess Dragomir-Ozera, Lord Ozera and Lord Dragomir-Ozera had been kidnapped by stirgois when they were attacking the court 2-3 hours ago" He said. I started to cry. Yes I may seem tough outside but the girl inside is soft and weak. Rosie is the only one who knows how I feel.

"Are you tracking her and the others" I said. please say yes. I need Rosie and Andre they are like my family.

" We can't track them and you will be at the academy for your safety" He said and hung up. What NO! I need to go to court and help them find her.

I got out of my bed and got dressed and not caring about taking a shower. I pack my clothes and a stake that Rosie gave a long time ago and a map.

I carefully opened the door and peaked my head out and no guardians were around here Good! I walked fast but quiet.

I went to the south gate where guardians didn't really guarded. It was dangerous but I was willing to do to save my family.

I was running through the forest as fast as I could. I got to the main road really fast. Then my phone beep

It was a message from Uncle Adrian.

_I know what you are doing, be careful and try looking for them in Russia_

_turn off your phone or the men in black are going to find you, good luck._

_Uncle Adrian_

Thank you Uncle Adrian I thought. I turned off my phone.

Then god helped me by sending car down the road.

the stopped and there was 3 human girls dressed like hookers but I need to go to the airport.

" Hey there girl, you need a ride" The driver girl said.

" yes to the airport" I said hoping they would let me.

" Hop in girl" The driver said. I smiled and nodded.

Russia Why does it have to be fucking Russia. What do the stirgois want with my family.?

Then the car stopped I got off and bought the ticket to Russia. Please wait for me my sister,my brother, my family. I'm coming.

I boarded the plane and started to plan where to start looking for them.

I got off the plane and it was almost morning for moroi. I was walking on the dark road and I needed to go across and a car came really fast almost hitting me but it stopped.

I was breathing heavily. I was upset.

" WHAT THE HELL, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!" I shouted while getting up and a very handsome hot moroi came out of the car.

" I'm sorry are you hurt" He said worryingly. I sighed.

" HELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU DIDN'T STOP ,IDIOT" I shout at him loudly not caring if he's royal.

He chuckled and I just glared at him. " Where do you need to go?" He asked with a smile. Wait a minute was he just looking at my body. Eww! how dare he!

" I just need to find a Hotel to stay in for now" I said. I was tired. I had money that Rozalina gave to me.

He smiled which kind of melted my heart in a way. Ugh! you can't like him, you are here to save your family.

" Alright get in" He said and smirked. I stood there frozen not really trusting this moroi yet.

I got into the passenger seat and he started to drive and said " My name is Alexei and yours"

" Nicolella" I said. I didn't why I told him my full name something in me told me to.

He smiled and said " That's beautiful and what are you doing here in Russia" I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

" It's none of your concern " I said, I wanted to cry thinking about all of that pain that Rosie and Andre and the others who have treated me like their own since my real family died.

" I want to know. Nikah" He said. Didn't he just hear me? and why is he calling me Nikah? Jerk!

I glared at him and said coldly " None of your concerns and why are you calling me Nikah" He smirked. God! why is he so annoying!. Ugh!

" You have a boy-friend" He asked me . I was getting upset and wanted to get out.

" No! and stop the fucking car" I said and opened the door as soon as the car stopped. I started to walk and Alexei followed me leaving his car behind.

" Nikah I'm sorry" Alexei said. I sighed and turned angrily at him and pointed a finger at him and said " STOP CALLING ME NIKAH AND YOUR WORDS OF SORRY MEANS NOTHING TO ME AND THANK YOU FOR THE RIDE ALEXEI"

He looked a little hurt by my words. I was angry and couldn't help it but explode.

I felt a little guilty by shouting at him.

" I-I'm sorry" I said almost a whisper. Somehow when I'm around him my heart beats faster and my skin feels really hot somehow.

He smiled and said" Call me Alex and Nikah is a version of your name in russian" I nodded and said " You can call me Nikah"

" Now would you like to get back to the car?" He said. I nodded. I felt tired, worn out, scared,worried and alone.

We found a hotel.

" One room please" Alex said to the russian girl who understand english.

" Thanks and goodbye" I said and he smirked and said " I'm not leaving" What the hell.

I turned to the girl and said " 2 rooms please" She looked down at a paper and said " We only have 1 room left with a king size bed."

Holy Shit I'm not going to stay a night with Alex, Hell NO WAY!

Alex smirked and took the key from the girl and pulled me by my wrist. I pulled away and said " I'm not a 3 year old"

He laughed and said " Come on are you shy?" I was fuming.

" No I'm not, I just don't like to share a room with anyone" I said and walked to the room we were suppose to be in. I heard Alex chuckled behind me and followed me.

" Are you gonna open the door" I said and crossed my arm and looked at his beautiful gray eyes I get lost in.

" See something you like?" Alex said and gave me a cocky look. Yes I did see something I love actually.

I walked into the room not caring to answer his question.

I set down my back pack and sat down on the couch.

" So when are you leaving" Alex asked me while sitting down on the couch. I sighed.

I don't know when I should leave actually but I said " Whenever I figure things out" I wanted to rest and especially take a shower.

Then when I got up Alex turned his back to me and pulled off his shirt showing all the muscles he had. He was hot and had a lot of muscle for a moroi.

OMG! He is so hot. Then I realised that he was taking off his shirt I turned my back to him quickly. I secretly wanting to slap my eyes.

My body started to feel hot so I took off my coat, I was only wearing a slim black with 2 straps. I untied my long reddish brown hair down.

I walked to the bathroom and I accidently drop my rubber band, I bend down and grabbed it and got back up facing a super god hot moroi.

I was speechless. I slowly took a step back and he kept coming closer to me. I hit the wall and Alex put both of his arm closely to my head and looked at me.

I got lost in his beautiful eyes again. God! I need to stop doing that.

He put his face closer to my face and his face was like 7 inches away. I felt the urged to kiss him somehow. But he pulled away and went to wash his hand and went back to the bed. That was good that he pulled away.

My heart was beating like crazy and I was sweating a lot. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face.

I walked back to the couch and looked at the picture of me and Rosie.

Then I walked over to the closet by the bed to find an extra pillow and Blanket. I found it but it was too high for me to reach, then Alex came behind me and grabbed it. I turned around and meet his eyes and I saw lust and love. God am I falling in love with alex?

He smiled which melted my heart and again I was speechless. Alex said " You sleep on the bed"

" Um...Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed" I asked, it was always fine for me to sleep on the couch.

He smiled and said " I can sleep on the couch unless you want me in bed with you?" Ugh! why is he so cocky.

" You sleep on the couch" I said almost a whisper and he walked away and laid down on the couch. I walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

I couldn't take a nap, I couldn't fall asleep for a while.

I fell asleep and dreamed of how my family died

The stirgoi killed my 2 yearsold sister and my 2 older brothers and my parents and me running for my life like my parents told me to do.

" NIKAH! NIKAH! WAKE UP!" Alex shouted at me waking me from my nightmare, I was crying and he hugged and I cried in his chest.

I felt safe and warm and loved somehow. God I am in love with a moroi in russia. I fell asleep in his arm.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know.**

Review below!


	23. Chapter 23 Wanted Love, Sparkles Fly

Family Bond chapter 20

Can the reviews for my story get to a hundred or more?

Please

Thank you and enjoy!.

* * *

**Nicolella's pov**

I woke and saw Alex reading a book on the couch.

I was hungry so I went and got my clothes and took a shower and went over to Alex and said " Thank you" Alex put down his book.

He smiled and said " What were you dreaming about" I felt a big bang in my heart and mind.

" My family was killed a few years ago" I said quietly. This time Alex looked like a passionate person and he looked sad when I told him.

" I'm sorry for your lost" He said and looked at him. I nodded and gave him a sad smile.

He sighed and said " Nicolella Sirina Dawn what are you doing so far away from St. Vladimir's Academy?" My head shot up, How did he know my full name and .

I was worried that he was gonna call some guardians to take me back to and Shit ! Trouble and punishment was there.

I need to be in russia to find Rosie and the others.

" How did you find out about me" I said not looking at him but the floor.

He looked serious and said " You didn't answer my question and if you don't I'm gonna call someone" Wait! did he just threatened me? I will do anything to help my friends.

" I can't tell you my reasons but you go ahead and call the guardians but you remember this MY REASONS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME THAT I WOULD RISK MY LIFE FOR IT" I said seriously ready to fight whatever gets in my way. I need my friend and my friend's family, they are my family.

Alex got up and looked at me and said " You are turning 16 in 3 months and a student at 's, don't you think it's a little weird that you are in russia without a guardian and friends or even a school!"

I was getting upset my self.

I pointed a finger at him and said " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHERE TO BE OR WHAT TO DO!" I realized that I needed to leave asap away from him.

He looked angry and said angrily" TELL ME YOUR REASON FOR BEING HERE!"

" AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME TO TELL YOU, MY REASONS FOR BEING HERE" I said angrily. OH he had no right to know my reasons.

"FOR FUCKING GOD'S SAKE I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SAVE YOU HERE" He said angrily. He know nothing about me.

I said angrily " STOP SAVING ME FROM SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW AND YOU CAN'T SAVE ME FROM"

" NIKAH YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR SCHOOL AND YOU ARE 16" HE said, and who the is he to tell me this, he sounds like my dad.

I laughed and said angrily" LIKE YOU ARE SO MUCH OLDER THAN I AM!" I started to walked away but he grabbed me.

" YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON" He said angrily.

I tried to struggle out of his grip on my shoulders but he was too strong.

" LET GO OF ME!" I said angrily.

" TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!" He said angrily. Fine I'll tell him but he's gonna hurt for a while.

I sighed and said being upset " I'm here to save my friends" He let go of me and turned around and that's when I knocked him out. I ran out the taking my backpack and my phone and map.

The sun was rising and the streets were getting busy.

I went to a shop and bought a sandwich.

I turned on my phone and there was a message from Uncle Adrian.

_Novosibirsk._

God Uncle Adrian can be really helpful sometimes but not when he's drunk of course. I turned off my phone and took the map out of my backpack.

I found the city and it was pretty far away from here. Damn!

I got into a taxi and said " Novosibirsk"

the driver nodded and started to drive.

It was a long ride but a chance for me to prepare myself.

I got off the taxi and it's was night so morning for morois.

I started to look around and I felt like someone was following me. I walked fast and looked for a Hotel.

I found a decent looking hotel. I quickly got a room.

I locked the door and then somebody knocked on my door. I was scared and worried to opened the door.

I slowly walked to the door, I tightened my fist and opened the door. It was an old human man.

He pushed me against the door and used his to lock my neck.

" Stop looking for them or you will suffer as much as they are right now" He said to my ear and let go off me and ran away.

Fuck! he knew, the stirgois knew.

I quickly close the door and took out my stake and put it in my coat's inner pocket.

I need to find someone who knows and to find someone who knows I must go to where the stirgois are or the humans that work for the stirgois are.

I was tired and I didn't really know how to fight well like Rozalina yet!.

I took out the sim card on my phone and turned on my phone and set the alarm for an hour nap.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

**Alexei's pov**

I almost ran over a girl. I didn't see her face at first because she fell down. I hurried and got out of the car as she got up looking really upset.

God this girl is beautiful. She had beautiful reddish brown long hair and super dark brown eyes and light reddish pink lips that looked really kissable.

" WHAT THE HELL, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE" She shouted. Beautiful and a very strong attitude and very american too.

I walked to her and said being worried that I injured her " I'm sorry are you hurt"

" HELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU DIDN'T STOP ,IDIOT" She shouted at me. No one has ever called me an idiot before.

I liked her attitude and how she acted very confident that made me laughed because there was not a lot of girls here that are confident like she is.

I wanted to get to know her more and help her too " Where do you need to go" I asked her. I looked at her. She had beautiful body curves and face.

I don't know how old she was but she was hot.

" I just need to find a Hotel to stay in for now" She said. Wonder why she was alone like this, she looked tired.

I smiled. I felt like she is the girl who could get me through life somehow. I have never felt like this before. Something told me to stay by her side.

" Alright get in" I said and smirked. She stood there looking unsure but then walked to the car and got in.

I started to drive and said " My name is Alexei and yours" Wonder is her name beautiful as her.

" Nicolella" She said. Her name is beautiful just like her. She looked like she was thinking about something serious.

I smiled and said " That's beautiful and what are you doing here in Russia" She suddenly looked uncomfortable. Something told me that the reason that she is here is not normal. She looked like she was on an emergency trip.

" It's none of your concern " She said, Ouch! Ok that stung a little. Didn't expect that one coming, but I still had to find out.

" I want to know. Nikah" I said. I called her Nikah because it's her name in Russian.

She glared at me and said coldly " None of your concerns and why are you calling me Nikah" I smirked. She looked upset like a little child which was cute for me.

" You have a boy-friend" I asked her . Please say no, i was begging her in my heart. God! I never thought that I could like a girl this much especially a girl who looks kind of lost.

" No! and stop the fucking car" She said and opened the door as soon as the car stopped. She started to walk away from the car and I followed her leaving my car behind.

" Nikah I'm sorry" I said hoping she would forgive me. She sighed and turned angrily at me and pointed a finger at me and said " STOP CALLING ME NIKAH AND YOUR WORDS OF SORRY MEANS NOTHING TO ME AND THANK YOU FOR THE RIDE ALEXEI" No one has never pointed a finger at me. Well I just have to make her my first.

Holy Shit her words stung a lot,

Then she looked guilty in her beautiful eyes.

" I-I'm sorry" She said almost a whisper. She kept looking at me. I wonder that does she like me like the way I like her? probably not because she seems against me sometimes and like she doesn't know how to act around me.

I smiled and said" Call me Alex and Nikah is a version of your name in russian" She nodded and said " You can call me Nikah"

" Now would you like to get back to the car?" I said. she nodded. and walked to the car and got in.

We found a hotel.

" One room please" I said to the russian girl who understand english. which was nice.

" Thanks and goodbye" Nikah said to me and I smirked and said " I'm not leaving" Then she looked shock and pissed.

Nikah turned to the girl and said " 2 rooms please" She looked down at a paper and said " We only have 1 room left with a king size bed."

Oh boy, hope she doesn't beat the crap out of me.

I smirked and took the key from the girl and pulled her by her wrist. God! her skin is so soft. She pulled away and said " I'm not a 3 year old"

I laughed and said " Come on are you shy?" She looked upset like a child again.

" No I'm not, I just don't like to share a room with anyone" She said and walked to the room we were suppose to be in. I chuckled because her chin was held high and stubborn like a child. I followed her and she's waiting for me with her arms crossed.

" Are you gonna open the door" She said and looked at me in the eyes, God! her eyes are beautiful.

" See something you like?" I said and gave her the flirting-teasing look.

She walked into the room not caring to answer my question at all.

She set down her back pack and sat down on the couch. She looked tired.

" So when are you leaving" I asked her while sitting down on the couch with her . She sighed.

She was quiet and said " Whenever I figure things out"

I got up and turned my back to her and took off my shirt. I felt her looking at me and turned her back quickly. I smiled.

I saw her took off her coat and she was only wearing a 2 straps black slim shirt and I have to say again she looked even more hotter.

She walked to the bathroom and it seem like she dropped something, She bend down and grabbed it. I walked to her and when she got up, our eyes lock.

She took a step backward and I moved closer and she hit the wall behind her and I put both of my arms beside her head both sides. She is so beautiful.

I moved my face closer to hers. she was sweating a lot.

She still kept looking at me. I don't think she was breathing at all.

I pulled away and went into the bathroom and washed my hands. I hated to pull away. I just wanted to stare at her beautiful eyes.

I walked back to the bed and laid down.

She walked to the bathroom and did something and came out and sat on the couch looking at something.

Then she walked over to the closet by the bed to find an extra pillow and Blanket. She found it but it was too high for her to reach, then I came behind her and grabbed it. She turned around and met my eyes and I looked at her beautiful eyes and I saw maybe it was love in her eyes. Am I falling in love with her?

I smiled and said " You sleep on the bed"

" Um...Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed" She asked. God! I won't let the girl I'm falling for sleep on the couch.

I smiled and said " I can sleep on the couch unless you want me in bed with you?" She looked a little upset.

" You sleep on the couch" She said almost a whisper and I walked away and laid down on the couch. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

It looks like she couldn't go to sleep but a while later she did and that's when she started to scream and cry.

" NIKAH! NIKAH! WAKE UP!" I shouted at her waking her from her nightmare, She was crying and I hugged her and she cried in my chest. I love the feeling of holding her. It felt good, warm and safe somehow.

Then she fell asleep in my chest. I wanted to know who she really is.

* * *

**Review more? please**

**thank you**


	24. Chapter 24 In Vein

Family Bond chapter 21

**I'm so sorry I got sick and at the hospital. (Not fun:(**

**I miss you all so much( Kisses and hugs)**

**So I got a question from one of my reviewers**

**They wanted to know about how alex knew about nicky.**

**so this chapter will be about it.**

**enjoy!**

**prepare to meet a new character soon**

**keep up and thanks and review please.**

**can I get more?**

**You know that I always read your reviews right?**

**So if you get a little lost in the story or don't understand, I'll PM(private message) you.**

**And I'm sorry if some of the readers did not enjoy parts of the story, I want to apologize and thank you for reading my story.**

**SO THE BIG QUESTION: WHO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MORE?**

**Rosemarie(Rose) Hathaway**

**Dimitri(Dimka for Tasha and his family) Belikov**

**Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway**

**Nicolella Sirina Dawn**

**Andre Christian Dragomir-Ozera**

**Illarian Ivashkov**

**Joshua Ivashkov**

**Vasilisa Rhea Sabina Dragomir-Ozera**

**Christian Ozera**

**Derick Ozera**

**Natasha (Tasha) Ozera**

**Alexei Kandinsky**

**REVIEW BELOW.**

**MOTTO OF THE DAY**

**I never DREAMED about SUCCESS I worked for it-Estee Lauder**

* * *

**Alexei's pov**

I got up leaving Nikah in the room sleeping and called an old damn friend.

" Hello" He said through the phone. Illarian Ivashkov the fucking friend who slept with my ex-girlfriend.

but he always helps me to find out about people. My parents are stirgoi and wants me to join them, a year ago I would call him to find information about a person who is missing or killed or whatever.

I was a little mad at him but I needed information

" It's me, Alex" I said in a serious voice.

" Alex it's been a long time" He said. Hell yeah!

" Fill me in" I said. He knows his fucking job well.

"Well, a few hours ago a girl went missing from St. Vlad's" He said. god why did he have to stop.

" Keep going" I said. He better talk!.

" She is around 15-16 years old and ran away" He said God! why does he always stop in the middle.

" Name now" I said seriously.

" Nicolella Sirina Dawn, I know her but not very well" He said. Shit and she is in the room sleeping.

" Thanks" I said. Oh God! I luckily I'm only 17 years old not too old for her I hope.

Then Illarian quickly hung up.

I walked into the door and went back to the couch.

**( you know what happens next)**

**Rozalina's pov**

I woke up feeling a terrible pain in my neck.

I looked around and saw everyone all tied up and unconscious.

I gasped and said " Mom, Dad, Aunt Lissa, Andre, Uncle Christian please wake up" I kind of almost yelled the last part.

I was scared and worried. Nobody move.

No! they have to be alive, I can't lose them.

Then I saw Dad move and opened his eyes.

He looked around and saw me and said " Rozalina" Dad tried to get out of the chain but failed.

" Dad They're all tied up and where are we?" I said almost crying.

Then the door opened and Tasha was there with 3 stirgois by her side.

" Well Well finally father and daughter are awake" Tasha said in a mocking tone. Bitch!

Tasha walked over to me and said " You know this wouldn't happened at all if you weren't born, you could have been your fathers and my daughter"

" I would never have a disgusting bitch like you for my mother" I said with venom.

Tasha slapped me and Dad said " What do you want " I saw anger in his eyes.

"Oh! Darling you know what I want" Tasha said and walked over to Dad.

" Hurt my family and I will kill you" A familiar voice. Mom

Mom was awake.

Tasha turned to her and said " But you see right now, you are tied up"

Then Tasha started to scream and that woke up everyone. Mom was using spirit.

Tasha stopped screaming and glared at mom then walked to me. She unlocked the chain and dragged me to in front of my parents. I was weak. I was tired.

" Bad idea,honey" Tasha said to mom in venom and pulled out a knife and started cut my wrist and I gasped and felt a tear run down my cheek.

Dad said loudly and everyone said " Stop" But she didn't.

" Remember this, sweetheart" Tasha said looking at me. I started to cry because it hurt so much and blood was running like a river.

I had to fight back so I grabbed the knife _Didn't expect that did you bitch_ and pulled it away from me.

Tasha pushed harder but thanks to her I kicked her in the stomach. _Curse your fake baby bitch._

She dropped the knife and stumbled but then the stirgoi surrounded me, I grabbed the knife and got up, trying to gather the knowledge that my mom has taught me.

" Rozalina remember what I taught you" Mom said looking at me with love and care.

I nodded and said " I promise you that I will make you proud"

" you already have" Dad said smiling. I smiled back and looked at everyone, they smiled and nodded giving so much hope and strength in my heart and soul, I knew that I have to win all of this fight.

I went back to focus on the stirgois.

They looked at me like I was a good looking meal, God maybe I was but not when my family is here.

Then the door opened revealing a man who looked around 50.

" Derick" Andre said and that's when the stirgois pinned me to the wall.

" Take her " That guy Derick said and the stirgois pulled me out of the room, I heard my mom and dad said " No".

Then the realization hit me, _Derick Ozera? Fucking shit that's Derick Ozera_ God I really want to kill someone

* * *

I know cliffy sorry

I finally got a little better from the flu that I got.

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25 Getaway Door

Family Bond chapter 22

**I want more reviews that tells me Who they want to know about.**

**I'm giving it 2 days and I will go through the reviews and read it and count it.**

**I hope these mottos that I started to put on will help you in your life.**

**I hope these great words will give you strength and will to succeed in your life.**

**Motto of the day**

**If you want something in your life you've never had,**

**you'll have to do something, you've never done. - JD Houston**

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

The stirgois were dragging me through 2 metal doors. I hated to hear everyone screaming my name. I love them.

They took me outside and it was night and I didn't expected to see the person they're taking me too.

A very familiar moroi man standing by a black car...Ian?

Why is he here? Why aren't the stirgoi attacking him? Why isn't he helping me?

My own questions were bombarding me like crazy. I was frustrated and scared of the truth and what I was seeing.

" Hand her over, we had a deal" Ian said in a cold voice. My eyes tear up, I was sad. I love him like a brother. How could he do this to me and my family?

The stirgois handed me over to 5 guardians and they hung on to me pretty tight.

The stirgoi left and went back inside and I turned to Ian.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" I shout while crying.

" I am saving my Rozalina" He said as touching my chin gently and I pulled away. I felt like he is the world's most disgusting thing ever.

" I am not yours" I said. He smiled.

" Soon you will be" He said and nodded at the guardians, that were holding me. Ian went to the back seat and the guardians tied me up and put me next to him.

I was quiet and was worried about Andre, Mom, Dad, Aunt Lissa and Uncle Adrian.

" We will be back home soon" Ian said and smiled. I wanted to punch him for the first time.

" Why?" I asked looking at him.

" Love, I always wanted you to be mine " He said. I shook my head. No He knows that I love Andre and it has been Andre since the beginning.

" You know that I love Andre, you know that, how could you?, I love you like a brother" I said and shouted the last part. I was crying now.

He looked at me seriously and said " I would never hurt you and I love you, No matter what it takes to make you mine I would do it, Even if it means killing everyone you love,"

I gasped and said in anger " How could you be this selfish, if you love me , you weren't hurt me this much"

" I have been watching you, taking care in every way I can. It's my turn to be happy" Ian snapped. another side of him that I haven't seen before but now I have.

I let out a small sad laugh. He amazes me how selfish he can be after all.

"Where are we" I asked not looking at him.

He smiled and said " Russia my love" My jaw dropped. _Russia? I'm in goddamned Russia, Shit!_

I decided not to talk more. I was tired and freaked out._ Yeah I know!, Daughter of Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov freaked out because she's in russia and fucking tied up and sitting next to the fucking selfish asshole! GREAT!_

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window.

**Rose's pov**

How dare they take my daughter away.

They took her outside. My beautiful angel Rozalina. My baby girl, my little babydoll.

I turned back to Tasha who was smiling.

" Where are you taking her" I asked in a very deadly tone.

" Somewhere far away just like a fairytale" Tasha said mockingly and smirking.

I felt a tear escape my eye. I looked at Dimitri whose eyes show love, worried, anger.

I wanted to know what he was thinking so I let my magic out, I focus my thoughts on Dimitri.

_How dare that bitch take away my daughter, I swore that if someone or tasha hurt her, that person is gonna be in a lot of pain_

I smiled at his thought. Tasha looked angry.

" Why are you smiling, bloodwhore" Tasha said with wide eyes and anger.

I laughed" Are you jealous that I have a daughter and a family to worry about?" I said smirking. God her aura is gray and black with red.

Tasha slapped me across the face " Roza" Dimitri said with worry.

Tasha looked angry at Dimitri and me.

" You little disgusting bloodwhore, you are weak. Dimka loves me and you poisoned his mind into loving you" Tasha said Bitch!

I smiled and said " I didn't have to poison his mind and guess what, I got into bed with him without magic or poison"

Tasha looked very angry and slapped me again.

" He loves me, Do you hear me?" Tasha screamed at me.

Christian groaned and said " Just shut the fuck up bitch!" Wow did Fire fly just say that to his Aunty. Take that bitch!

Tasha turned to him and gasped and said " What did you say?" Has she really gotten that old?

Christian rolled his eyes and said " Didn't you hear me bitch, shut your fucking mouth up" There we go fire fly, kick her ass.

Tasha slapped him hard and Lissa got angry and said " Stay away from him" Tasha smirked and went over to Andre who looked pale as a ghost.

" Oh? look what I found" Tasha said and grabbed Andre's face. His eyes were barely open.

Then Tasha used her magic and 2 degree burned marks on his chin. He yelped in pain. Tasha smiled and said loudly " YOU SEE DIMKA, IF YOU JUST HAD LOVE ME AT FIRST NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN" Dimitri had his dangerous killer guardian looks on.

" Stop! Stop! Stop!" Christian and Lissa both said. I understood her feelings, she's a mother so am I. I would hate to see my daughter get hurt.

Tasha stopped and smiled. I was thinking about how to escape and luckily I had a pocket knife in my pants pocket.

" Let me tell you a little secret, a friend of Rozalina is here to rescue all of you, How brave. But too bad if she doesn't stop looking for you she's gonna end up in a grave" Tasha said.

" Nicky" I said quietly. No Nicky is like a daughter to me. Rozalina and Nicky are like sisters.

" Roza what are you talking about?" Dimitri asked with a puzzled look.

I sighed and said " Nicolella Sirina Dawn is your daughter's best friend and apparently Nicky is doing something to rescue us" Dimitri looked a little shocked but then turned to Tasha.

" Where are we" Dimitri asked her in a cold tone.

" Home Sweet Home" Tasha said looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri turned to me looking a little worried and said " We're in Russia"

" Bloody Hell! What are we doing here" I said loudly not caring.

Tasha chuckled and said " Family "

"Bitch!" I mumbled, Christian smirked.

" You may be happy now but wait until I get back" Tasha said and walked out with Derick.

I gasped and sighed and said " I have a pocket knife, Dimitri I need your help to get it out and use it to break the lock behind my back" Dimitri nodded quickly.

Dimitri took the pocket knife out and did something to break the lock with it, somehow it worked. I got up and went to Andre and healed him and got him out .

He was weak and he needed blood.

I walked back to Dimitri and use my water magic to wrapped around Dimitri's wrist and then melt the lock without melting Dimitri's wrist.

" Help Christian" Dimitri said and got up to help Lissa.

" I walked to Christian and said " Hey there firefly, I'm gonna get you out of here" Christian smirked and said " Hurry up Rosie Posie" I laughed and got him out.

So we were all now Free-lose from those chains we were in.

"So What do we do next" Lissa said as Christian was helping Andre so was Dimitri.

I sighed and said " We need to find out where we are in Russia" I looked at Dimitri while saying the last part.

" First we need to get out of here without getting killed" Dimitri said gesturing his head to the door. _The fucking getaway door._

I was of course Rose Hathaway. I smiled and said " We make a scene" Christian groaned and I glared at him.

" Like what? Roza" Dimitri said.

I told all of us to stand by the wall that the door was on and I will light the room up with fire magic and whatever comes in we attack it and run away or steal their car if they have one and Dimitri will be the one driving.

They all understood and did what I told them too. I lit the room up and Derick Ozera came in with 2 guardians. _Idiots._

I went for Derick and lock him by his neck and Christian handed Andre to Lissa. Dimitri and Christian killed the 2 guardians.

There were 3 of us. I wanted to leave a present for Tasha.

" I want to do something special for Tasha" I said and gesture my head towards to rope on the floor. I quickly looked up and saw a beam.

I nodded at Dimitri, He hurried over and took Derick and I used to rope to tied around his neck and hung him but before I did that I said " Any last words"

Derick said angrily" Tasha will kill you all"

I smirked and said " Prepare to meet Tasha, she will be visiting you very soon" Dimitri and I hung him in the middle of the room.

Dimitri walked out and looked around and saw no one and there was a car. _Thank God!_

We all got into the car. Dimitri in the driver seat and me in the passenger seat.

Christian, Andre and Lissa in the back.

" So where are we in Russia" I asked looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed and said " I don't know yet but I think we need to keep driving and find a small town or motel" I nodded.

" So much for a first time visit" I said and everyone except Andre chuckled.

Dimitri drove through the dirt road and it was a long one. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Remember Review Below**

Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26 Untold Family

Family Bond chapter 23

**Can I get more reviews? pretty please ;D**

**Motto of the day**

**Every successful person has a painful story,**

**Every painful story has a successful ending.**

**Accept the pain and get ready to success.- Unknown**

**I love this one.**

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

I woke up by the touch of Ian, I brushed him away and he sighed.

I looked out of the window and it was almost morning and we were in a city.

I looked back at Ian.

"Novosibirsk, my love" Ian said smiling. I glared at him.

" So what are we doing here" I said. Needing to know. God I hope mom and dad and the others are okay. Andre my love, please be okay. Ian just smiled.

The car stopped in front of a hotel. it was a simple hotel.

The guardians untied me and Ian pushed me gently to the front door. I knew that this was the only chance of escape for me.

Luckily there no guardians in front of me and Ian. That's when I took off running upstairs and trying to opened any door that I can without a key.

I knock on a door fastly and ...Nicky was there looking shock to see me. My jaw dropped.

Then realization hit me again I pushed her in and closed the door locking it too.

" Bloody Hell, where have you been?" Nicky asked angrily.

I sighed and walked around the room and said " We need to get out of here, like NOW!"

Nicky there looking half shock and angry." I'll explain later" That was it she walked to the window and gesture her head towards me.

I sighed and walked to her and said " I guess it's the only way" She nodded. I looked down and it was not very high.

I jumped out the window and landed on the ground safely. Nicky jumped and we started to run.

We went inside a shop and got some food. Lucky we had some money in our pants pocket. PewW!

" Shit!" Nicky muttered.

I turned to her and said " What's wrong"

" I forgot all of my stuff and thanks to you, including my phone" Nicky looking upset. I sighed and said " I'm sorry"

Nicky smiled and said " Don't worry and I have lots of things to tell you too" Wonder what.

Then we both saw a Damphir man and a moroi woman, they looked like they were married. So we decide to asked them where they are from.

"H-Hi " I said a little worried, hoping they would understand english.

They both smiled and said " Hi, how can we help you?" Thank god they are nice!.

"Um...where are you from in Russia" Nicky said looking worried with a small smile.

The woman smiled and said " Baia a Damphir community" She said quietly but loud enough for us to hear.

I looked at Nicky who gave me a smile. We both had the same idea, we both could ask them for us to go with them. I mean what stupid stirgoi would want to attack a Damphir community. We were much safer with them.

I smiled and said " Do you mind if we go with you?" The man looked at the woman and she nodded and smiled.

" No, we don't mind at all" The man said and smiled. Nicky smiled so did I.

They both gestured us to the car outside. It was old but better than nothing. I looked at Nicky, She just shrugged.

We both got in the back seats and sat quietly.

" My name is Oksana and this is my husband Mark" Oksana said and pointed at her husband. We both smiled.

" My name is Nicolella but please call me Nicky" Nicky said and shaking Oksana's hand.

I smiled and said " Rozalina but you can call me Rosie if you want" I shook her hand.

" So what are doing here in Russia" Mark said. Here comes Shit.

I looked at Nicky with horror. What are we gonna answer them with?

" Um...Well it's kind of a long story" I said. Oksana gave me the knowing smile, the smiles that tell you that she knows something.

Nicky nodded giving me the "good one" nodd.

Then the car stopped in front of the community. It was a good size community.

" We are here and I know exactly where you should stay at" Oksana said and got out of the car so did Mark. We did that too.

We followed Mark and Oksana to a house 2 stories high.

Oksana knocked on the front door and a old woman smiled brightly looking at me and Nicky. I looked at Nicky with confusion, she did the same.

" Come in!" The old woman said. I looked at her. She looked so familiar to me but I just can't put my finger to it.

Mark and Oksana moved aside and smiled. I held Nicky's hand tight,she did the same. We walked in nervously and saw 3 ladies smiling and 2 kids sitting on the floor and an old scary and creepy looking lady in the rocking chair.

We stood in the middle of the living room, I think!- We were kind of frozen. Didn't know what to do next.

" Sit down Child" The old woman who seem to be friendly. We sat down on the couch. Nicky and I both exchange glances.

Then the friendly old woman sat in front of us and said " My name is Olena and yours"

I gave her a small smile and said " Rozalina" " Nicolella" Nicky said.

Then Olena said " This is my youngest daughter Victoria and my second younger daughter Karolina and Sonya my eldest and that's my mother Yeva. I have a son and you know him"

My jaw dropped and said " Um...I'm so sorry but I don't think I know your son" Everybody laughed except Nicky and that creepy lady.

Who the hell is her son anyway?

" Who is your son" Nicky asked looking worried. Yeah good question.

Olena smiled and said " Dimitri Belikov" My jaw dropped again so did Nicky's.

" Bloody Hell, that's my father" I said loudly and quickly covered my mouth with my hand realizing what I just said.

Olena chuckled. " So tell me your full name, it's terrible not knowing my own granddaughter's full name" Grandma Olena I guess? said.

" Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway and this is my best-friend Nicky who is more like a sister to me" I said.

Then great-grandma Yeva said" You must stay here" Wow she can be really creepy. Nicky yawned and looked tired.

" Hey you wanna sleep on my lap?" I said gesturing her head onto my lap.

grandma Olena smiled and said " Both of you follow me" I got up so did Nicky.

We followed Grandma Olena and went upstairs and she lead us to a bedroom and said " Rest and have some dinner later"

I nodded and smiled. Nicky crashed onto the bed and fell asleep. I went into the bathroom and washed my face.

I climbed into the bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

**More review please.**

**Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27 Russian Princess Returns

Family Bond chapter 24

**Motto of the day**

**Always be yourself, express yourself, have faith in yourself, do not go out and look for a successful personality and duplicate it.  
- Bruce Lee**

* * *

**Rose's pov**

I woke up and saw Dimitri driving and Lissa,Andre and Christian looking really worn out. I was sore all over my body.

" We need to find Rozalina" Dimitri said in a serious tone of voice. Of course we have to find our little princess Rozalina. Please be okay.

I looked down at my hands. I miss her so much. Her beautiful smiles and eyes. Her laugh that would always cheer me up. I felt tears starting to form around my eyes.

My baby girl has to be alive, okay and safe. I'm too weak to use my magic to find her.

" I don't have a clue where she is" I said quietly and a tear escaped my eye. Dimitri saw that and stopped the car.

He grabbed my hands and said " Rozalina is smart and we will not stop until we find her" I grabbed his arm and cried on it.

" I know but we don't know where to start looking" I said and wiped my tears away. Dimitri went quiet for a minute and then his aura glowed.

Dimitri said " Right now we need to find somewhere safe to stay and I know where it is" Dimitri started to drive and I looked ahead and we were on the good old same normal road that car can drive easily on.

" Where?" I asked and he smiled. God I hate when I am weak and don't know the things I want to know.

" Baia" Dimitri said and drove faster. Where the hell is that?

"Baia? Tell me more about it" I said looking at him. I looked at his aura. It had colours of worry and happiness.

" I'll tell you when we get there" He said and just kept driving. I sighed.

I felt worried through the bond and I looked at Lissa who was looking at her handsome son.

" Don't worry Lissa, he'll be okay" I said. She nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

The trip was 3 hours long and finally the car stopped in front of a good middle sized house.

My eyes widened and said loudly at Dimitri " Holy Shit Dimitri don't tell me that we're gonna hi-jack that house" Dimitri chuckled which made me more upset.

" Oh Roza" Dimitri said and got out of the car and opened the door for Lissa who was about to faint.

I got out and helped Christian and Andre who was weak and needed blood. Well! let just say that we all need blood except Dimitri.

Dimitri knocked on the door and an old friendly looking Damphir lady opened the door.

" Dimka?" The old friendly looking lady said. Who is she? Dimitri better talk later or he's gonna be in a lot of trouble.

Dimitri looked worried and said " Mama can we come in?" Holy hell! That is Dimitri's mother.

Dimitri's mother moved aside but her aura was a little black but not a lot, it meant anger.

I followed Dimitri and put Christian and Andre on the couch, Dimitri did the same. Then Dimitri came behind me and pushed me gently to his mom and said " Mama this is Roza" She smiled and hugged me, Wow! Wasn't expecting that but I hugged her and smiled.

" My name is Olena, I am Dimka's mother" Olena said nicely. I glared at Dimitri and gave him a forced smile. Dimitri looked a little guilty.

I turned back to her and smiled and said " Nice to meet you too"

I heard Lissa groaned in pain. I quickly ran to her and she was very pale.

" She needs blood" I said. Dimitri nodded and went outside.

Olena came over to me and said " Do you have children?" I nodded and said " Yes, 1 daughter" I felt very sad thinking about my daughter.

Olena smiled and said " How old?" What does she want to know about me?

" 15 almost 16" I said not looking at her and just looked at Lissa.

Olena soothed my hair and said " What's her name?" She has the right to know but she doesn't know that Rozalina is her granddaughter.

" Rozalina Dominika Elvira Hathaway" I said and then Dimitri quickly came through the door holding blood bags.

My jaw dropped. " Don't tell me that you had to go to the hospital and hi-jack blood" I teased and Dimitri smiled and handed me all the blood bags.

"Thanks" I said and nudged Lissa and she opened her eyes and I handed her one of the blood bags. She drank from it and in a few minutes she looked a lot better.

I gave her 2 blood bags so she can give it to Andre and Christian. Then Olena said something to Dimitri and they both left the room.

I drank 1 blood bag, Hell I feel so much better.

I looked at Lissa ,Andre and Christian they all looked better.

" Where are we?" Andre said with confusion on his face.

I smiled and said " Guardian Belikov's family house in Baia" Lissa and Andre and Christian nodded.

" Thank you, Rosie Posie" Christian said smirking. I laughed and said " Whatever Fire Devil" Christian shrugged but smiled.

Then Dimitri walked in with his mom and said to Lissa and Christian " There is a bedroom on the left, you should go and rest" Lissa and Christian walked upstairs.

Dimitri turned to Andre and said " The next room to your parents" Andre nodded and went upstairs.

Olena smiled and said" You can stay in Dimka's room" I nodded and said " Thank you" Olena went to the other room. I was alone with Dimitri.

I glared at him and said " You comrade, have a lot of explaining to do" I pointed a finger at him. Dimitri nodded and said " upstairs"

I nodded and followed him to his room. His room was filled with books.

I went and sat on his bed and looked at him.

" Your bedroom is like Book-Jungle Amazon" I said and he laughed.

I stood up and pointed a finger and said " Now! get back to the subject" Dimitri gave me the defeated look. Dimitri sighed and sat down on his bed.

" Roza I didn't expect to bring you here, but this is the safest place and stirgois won't attack a Damphir community" I nodded. I all ready got all the information I needed but this was too fun.

" And what next?" I said putting my hands on my hips. Dimitri sighed again. I was laughing mentally.

Dimitri was quiet and said " then we can go to Novosibirsk and find out more information" Dimitri was actually sweating. I laughed.

" You should have seen your face,comrade" I said clutching my stomach because of laughing so hard.

Dimitri smirked and quickly ran and picked me up and put me on the bed. I smirked and said " That's was not fair,comrade" I flipped him over and said " You know, your bedroom looks more like a library more a bedroom" Dimitri laughed.

" That's too bad that you don't like reading Roza" Dimitri said touching my chin.

I laughed and said " I don't like reading that much but you and Rozalina read too much" Dimitri smiled and said" Tell me more about her"

I got off of him and cuddled next to him and said " She loves to listen about you, She doesn't like to argue but she gives life zen lessons" Dimitri smiled.

'I told him lots of things about her but at the end I fell asleep in his arm.

* * *

**More Reviews Please**


	28. Chapter 28 Love sucks

Family Bond chapter 25

**The History of Rozalina**

**She is almost 16 years-old.**

**Her best friend is Nicolella. **

**Right now she is in Russia with the Belikovs and Nicky.**

**She is brave smart. Good at fighting.**

**Nicky sometimes calls her " Damphir Princess"**

**Because Rose has a lot of money and more than some royal morois.**

**Her boyfriend Andre Christian Dragomir-Ozera.**

**Illarian loves her but he will do anything to have her including killing someone.**

* * *

**Rozalina's pov**

I woke up hearing footsteps from downstairs and people talking. I was still tired and worn out and wanted to sleep.

I looked over to Nicky who was sound asleep next to me. Then I heard a lot of footsteps walking past my room.

I rested on the bed for 45 minutes and got up and washed my face and went downstairs. I saw great-grandma Yeva sitting on the rocking chair looking at me.

God! she is creepy.

I walked over to her and said " Hello" She looked at me and said " You will soon find happiness but then you all have to fight for it" What the hell is she talking about?

" Um...I'm sorry what do mean by that" I said and she looked creepy serious. She didn't answer.

I walked away from her and sat on the couch. I was hungry so I went upstairs to my room and woke up Nicky.

" What the Hell! Rozalina I'm sleeping" Nicky yelled in her pillow. I chuckled and said " I'm hungry come on come with me"

Nicky sighed and got up went to the bathroom and came out and her hair was tangled. I laughed and she looked frustrated.

"What?" Nicky said looking upset. I smiled.

" Your hair" I said and she touched her hair and she knew it was all tangled and she went back to the bathroom and came back out with her hair all combed.

I laughed and said " You're ready?" She sighed and nodded.

We both walked out of the room and went downstairs. Luckily Grandma Olena was downstairs.

We saw her. " Hello my dears" Grandma Olena said.

We both smiled and said " Hi" We went and sat on the couch until Grandma Olena said " Are you hungry?"

We both smiled and said " Yes" Grandma laughed.

She went to the kitchen and said " Come Nikah, come Rozalina" We smiled and walked over to her.

She taught us how to cook russian meal. It was a little confusing but we did it!

We started to set all the plates on the table.

" God! I never knew that cooking was this hard!" Nicky said and went to sit on the couch.

I saw a bookshelf and walked over to it. It was all western novels.

Mom, Dad, Andre, Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian wait for us. We will find and save all of you.

I felt tears running down my cheek. Nicky noticed that and walked to me and hugged me from behind.

I turned around and hugged her and cried on her shoulder. " I promise we will find them" Nicky said and soothing my hair.

I hugged her even tighter. " I miss them so much" I said as I cried. I decided that we need to go and find them as soon as possible.

I pulled away and wiped away my tears and said " We need to do something fast!" Nicky had a worried look on her face.

" I need to tell you something" Nicky said.

I nodded and said " Tell me!" Nicky looked sad and worried and scared. I glad that she going to tell me something. She is like a sister to me, she knows my secret and I know hers.

" When I came to Russia, I met a moroi man and I kind of have feelings for him but we had an argument about why I was here-in Russia. I couldn't tell him why because he could have call the guardians to come and get me, He got angry and I need to find you so I told him and I knocked him out and ran away" Nicky and had tears in her eyes. I couldn't help it but I hugged her.

" What is his name?" I asked cheerfully trying to lighten up the mood.

She chuckled and said " Alexei" I hope someday there will be someone to love her more than anything and forever.

I said " Is he after you?" She looked worried and said " Maybe or maybe not, I'm not sure" Something that we need to find out.

Then Grandma called us to her. We walked to her.

" I need both of you to go to the store, don't worry there is only one and I will give you the list and money" Grandma said and grabbed a piece of paper and some money.

I carried the money and Nicky had the list. We walked out of the house and stood there.

" So Let's get lost" Nicky said and grabbed my hand and started to pull me. I laughed.

I rolled my eyes and started to look around for the store and the sun was starting to set.

I looked at the sun, and thinking about How am I and Nicky going to save the others. I wish they were here with me right now.

" Thank God! We found it" Nicky said and smiled. We walked in to the store.

We grabbed a few things and then I saw a moroi man and he is very handsome. I wanted to see Nicky's reaction when she sees someone this handsome. Luckily he didn't see us.

" Nicky Look at that man" I whispered to Nicky and pointed to the good looking moroi.

Nicky gasped in fear and went behind a wall. I quickly followed her and said " Too handsome for your eyes" I giggled.

Nicky slapped my arm and said " That's Alex!" My jaw dropped. No wonder she has a thing for him.

" O-Okay so what are we gonna do?" I stuttered, Nicky just looked screwed.

Nicky took deep breaths and said " avoid him and get of here asap" I nodded.

This is so weird for me, I have never done this before but this is for Nicky. I held Nicky's hand and walked beside her as we walked pass him, Nicky put her hair over her face. I looked at Alex and he kept looking until he said " Excuse me"

I felt Nicky panic. I turned around but she didn't. " Hello how can I help you" I said nicely.

Alex looked somehow sad but said " I'm sorry but may I see your friend's face?" Nicky's held my hand tighter. I didn't know what to do. Shit! Rosie.

" I'm so sorry but she isn't feeling good right and we need to go home" I said with a worried face. Alex nodded.

" Is she injured ?" Alex asked. Damn forgot that Damphirs don't get sick. Great! Rozalina now you're screwed too! Note to sarcasm.

I smiled and said " Just a little beat up and Thank you, Um...why do want to see my friend's face?" Need to smart, neat and more info.

Alex looked serious and said " Just looking for someone, Thank you" Alex walked away. I felt Nicky's grip loosen.

I turned around to face her and she had a few tears running down her cheeks, I hugged her. I realized that she didn't just have a thing for him- she loves him but does she realize that.

I wiped away her tears and said" Let's get out of here and I need to talk to you" She nodded and followed me back to the house.

I walked into the kitchen and set things down on the counter and I walked back to the living room where Nicky was in and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the backyard. We sat on the grass.

" Do you love him?" I asked seriously. I needed to know how she truly feels about him. I want to know how he feels about her too.

Nicky didn't look at me she looked at the grass and said " I don't really know but all I know is when I'm around him,I feel safe and warm and loved somehow" I nodded.

" Do you think he feels the same?" I asked her. She went quiet and said " I don't know" I could tell that she was sad. I felt sad for her too.

I saw the way he looked at her today. He was sad and his eyes showed love for her. I had a feeling that told me that 85% that he has fallen in love with her.

I smiled and said " Today at the store, I looked into his eyes and they showed love towards you and I think maybe you should talk to him"

Nicky shook her head and said " No! I can't face him, I knocked him out and left him there" She had tears in her eyes.

" Nicky! I know he loves you and he will forgive you" I said and she looked upset and walked away, leaving me shocked. Nicky has never walked away from me.

I sighed and laid down on the grass. I felt hurt at the way she acted. I got up and walked back in then I saw someone I didn't expected...

* * *

Who did Rozalina see? just wait.

Review below pleaseThank you.

I found a really funny wallpaper and it said: Look to you leftI said left,idiot.


	29. Chapter 29 Meant To Be

Family Bond chapter 26

Review please thank you

I put up a chapter in **A Child's Love** Check it out!

Love you All

* * *

_I got up and walked back in then I saw someone I didn't expected..._

I was shocked. Dad is here, Here! in Baia. I couldn't help it but run and hug him. he looked shocked that I was here.

" Dad! You're here, you're okay!" I said and cried. Dad hugged me which felt good. I felt safe and loved.

" Thank god! You're okay, How did you ever escape? " Dad said as he pulled away. I smiled proudly.

" Because I am Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov's daughter and I am not stupid" I said and Dad laughed. Then Mom walked in, she looked so sad but shocked to see me too.

I ran to her and hugged her and hugged me tight but I didn't mind at all. Mom and Dad is safe. I love them so much. I need them forever.

" Oh My God, My beautiful Rozalina is safe and okay!, My babygirl is safe!" Mom said and had tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

I nodded and smiled. " Well! isn't this the most beautiful moment?" Grandma said and smiled, we all turned to her and smiled and nodded.

Yes, indeed this is the most beautiful moment. Mom smiled and said " You seem a little sad" I sighed and nodded.

Dad looked a little worried. I smiled at him, he smiled back. " There might be someone that would love to see you- The last room on the left" Mom said smiling.

That meant walking past mine and Nicky's room and Nicky is in there. I forced a smile. I walked upstairs and found the room of whoever would love to see me.

I knocked 3 times but nobody answered so I quietly opened the door and saw Andre asleep on the bed. I smiled and got into his room and closed the door. I climbed in next to him and watched him sleep, he looked so at peace. I smiled.

Then his eyes fluttered opened and looked surprised and smiled.

" Is this a dream?" Andre said smiling dreamily. Which made me giggled.

I put my hand on his face and said " No, sweetheart" Andre seem to realized it and got up and looked at me anxiously. I smiled and sat up.

" Rosie? You're real! You're alive!- My girlfriend is alive!" Andre said loudly and hugged me which made me fell backward on the bed. I laughed.

He kissed me and said " Who took you?" I sighed and said " Illarian Ivashkov" Andre made a disgusting face and said " Asshole, I knew he was one!"

I smiled and said " All we need to worry is Tasha and Illarian coming after us" Andre looked worried and said " I don't want to lose you" I nodded and said " Me too"

Andre stared at me smiling. " Why are you staring?" I asked and he smiled and said " You look so beautiful, more than anyone I have ever seen" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

" I love you" I said and he smiled. God! I love my boyfriend, he is the best.

" I love you too" Andre said and smiled like a crazy person which made me laughed.

We both laid on the bed being really quiet until Andre said " I'll bet that Nicky is probably worried sick!" I sighed and felt really sad. Andre noticed that and said " What's wrong?"

I let a tear escape my eye and said " Nicky came to Russia to find all of us but she met a moroi man and I think she loves him but she doesn't realize it yet and I think he loves her too. Then they had an argument about why she was here, she was worried that if she told him why she was here he would call guardians to come and get her, finally she told him but she knocked him out and ran away.- Then we found each other and a married couple who lives here in Baia took us here. and then we went to a store and found Alex the moroi man there and Nicky was afraid to face him. I told her to talk to him but she didn't wanted to and we had an argument" I was crying now.

Andre was good at listening to me. " Give her sometime" Andre said. For how long! I need her! I was just trying to help. I want her to be happy just like the way I am.

" I just wanted to help her, For how long will I have to wait?" I said being a little upset and sad. Andre sighed.

" Be patient, my love" Andre said and smiled. I nodded.

* * *

Have a good day


	30. Chapter 30 Answers

Family Bond chapter 27

I have an account on the WATTPAD website.

I'm going to post my stories on the website.

**I'm so sorry that I have been gone for so long.**

**I had to help my mom with the company. (a lot of meetings(very boring))**

**I have a question.**

**I have an another idea for a new story.**

**It will be about Dimitri being stirgoi and Rose is pregnant of course!**

**Rose is pregnant with quadruple twins (I love naming the characters) and what will she have to do to protect her children from Dimitri ?**

**What will Dimitri do when he finds out about his children?**

**Should I write this story? ( don't forget to tell me after you read this chapter! I mean it!)**

* * *

**Nicolella's pov**

I was crying in the room. Rozalina had no right to tell me what to do or feel.

I laid on my bed and asked myself. Do I love him? Do I?. Does he love me?

What does love feel like? How do you know that you are in love?

I needed to know so I decided to talk to him and maybe try to ask Rozalina for forgiveness. I sighed and wiped away my tears. I got up and went downstairs.

I found Aunt Rose and Guardian Belikov sitting on the couch. They both looked a little surprised so was I. My jaw dropped and heart stopped beating.

" A- Aunt Rose " I stuttered out. Aunt Rose smiled and walked over to me and hugged me. I was frozen. How the hell did they get here? How about Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chrissy.

I pulled away and said " How did you get out?" Aunt Rose laughed and said " It's not important but what is going on with you and Rosie" Shit! I knew that would come soon but not this soon.

I looked and said " I'm sorry, Aunt Rose. I didn't mean to get mad but it was just -Ugh!- things got so complicated." Aunt Rose smiled and said " Nicky, you are like an another daughter to me- don't worry I'm not mad. I'm just asking and I know there's nothing in this world to make you and Rosie hate each other" God! Aunt Rose is so nice.

" Thank you Aunt Rose, you have taken care of me since I was little and supported when I needed it" I said and hugged. Without Aunt Rose I would be nothing, I would have been lost or worse.

I looked at Guardian Belikov who was smiling. Dimitri walked to me and said " Call me Uncle Dimitri or you'll be in trouble" I and Aunt Rose laughed.

I nodded and said " Okay and where is Aunt Lissa, Uncle Chrissy and Andre?" Aunt Rose said " Upstairs and Rosie is with Andre" I smiled.

Should I take Rosie with me while I'm talking to Alex? Should I do this alone? Maybe I should do this alone. I took a deep breath and said " Aunt Rose, I'll be back"

She nodded and said " Be careful" I nodded and walked out the door and looked around for Alex and there he was. I felt my heart beat faster.

I walked to him and said " I'm here and we need to talk and you have to promise me that you will tell me the truth and answer my question and I'll answer yours"

I was scared and nervous. He looked at me and said " I promise" I nodded. Here we go!

" Why are you trying to save me?" I asked looking at him.

He took a deep breath and said " Because you- I want to" What? He wanted to?

" How did you find out about me?" I asked. Need to know.

" I called Illarian Ivashkov" Alex said. Wait a minute! Illarian Ivashkov? No way. How did they know each other?

I asked " How did you know him?" He looked at the ground and said " He was like a brother to me and he slept with my girlfriend, Our parents knew each other"

" Who are your parents" I asked and he said " William Kandinsky and Jenna Dashkov, but my mom married a man that the family didn't agree with so they cut her out of the Dashkov family tree" My God! long history for him.

" Where are your parents" I asked. Not important but just want to know.

He looked sad and said " Stirgoi" I felt sorry for him. He was like me.

" I'm sorry" I said. He then smiled and said " My turn!" No! Wait!

I got a little upset and said " No!" He smirked and said" Answer me, Do you love me?" My head shot up. LOVE?

" I-I-I don't know" I said. I was starting to breath harder. He looked at me seriously and said quietly " Do you?" I was scared and very nervous.

* * *

Will nicky say yes or no?

Review about my story and my question from the top of the page and if you don't - **no more chapters**. ! **GOT IT?**

**REVIEW** Thank you, readers


	31. Chapter 31 The final Kiss and Goodbye

Family Bond chapter 28

Thank you for all the reviews.

So I'm gonna start working on my new story. very soon.

I am so grateful for all of you reading and following my story.

So I hope you have a good day or night.

I haven't come up with a name for my story yet. Help me? ( Thank you)

Love you all!

* * *

**Nicolella's pov**

It was getting hard for me to breath. Do I love him?

" I don't know but all I know is that I feel safe and warmed and loved somehow when I'm around you-I think- I think- yes! I do, I love you" I said almost crying, at the end I was looking at the ground. I was scared.

That was all it took. He kissed me, of course I kissed him back. He pushed me backward and I hit the wall- luckily we were in a deep corner where no one can really see us. Things got a little heated but I broke away first. We were both breathing heavily and his hand was on my thigh and my hands was around his neck.

I looked at him and said " I need to go" Alex looked like a sad puppy. I giggled. Alex smiled and said " What if I won't let you" Umm...maybe not so good. Rozalina and everyone else would be pissed.

" Alex I really have too" I said in a begging voice. Alex still had on his smirked and shook his head "No" I guessed I have to use my seductive skill.

I put my face really close to him and said quietly " Alex I know you love me so pleaseeeeee, will you let me go- because if you don't I might be able to come and give you all my love" Alex smiled and kissed me and said " If I let you go will you promise me that you'll come back?" I smiled and kissed him and said " I promise and how could stay away from my super hot boyfriend" Alex chuckled and I giggled. Alex let go of me and I gave him a goodbye kiss and walked back to the house smiling like a crazy girl.

I opened the door and I only saw Rozalina sitting on the couch alone. No one was in the living room at all.

Rozalina got up and looked at me, She looked upset. Gee, I had a lot of explaining to do.

" Rozalina-" I said but got cut off by Rozalina. " I'm sorry I acted that way, It was after all your love life" Rozalina said with a few tears running down her cheeks.

I felt like a terrible best- friend, I should have never acted that way at Rozalina. Rozalina have never walked away on me.

I ran to her and hugged her and said " No! I'm the one who should be sorry, I have been a terrible friend to you" I was crying on her shoulder.

We hugged each other for a few minutes and Rosie pulled away and said " Where did you go?" Here it comes.

I took a deep breath and smiled and said " I talked to him" Rozalina smiled and said " and?" I jumped and giggled a lot.

" I told him that I love me and found out that he loves me too and kissed for a while and Well! Thing got a little heated but I pulled away first" I said a little embarrassed and super happy. Rozalina giggled a lot and said " That's great but I don't want to hear more about the heated part" I laughed and said " It didn't go that far" Rozalina rose her eyebrow and said " Good! I thought that you did it in public!" I gently slapped her arm and said " Well! we were in a deep corner but no one can really see us" Rozalina nodded with wide eyes. I giggled and then Andre walked down the stairs.

I smirked at him and he smirked back. We were all now sitting on the couch and I told everything to Andre and he took it very well actually.

We were bored and had nothing to do. I heard Andre sighed.

" Shit! we really have nothing to do, do we" Andre said flatly. I nodded and Rozalina nodded too. Andre is right! Now this time I sighed.

Then Aunt Rose walked down the stairs with Uncle Dimitri. She walked to us and said " We are leaving very soon" All of our heads shot up.

Leave? No! I can't leave Alex! I have to tell him.

" When, mom?" Rozalina asked. Good question, I need to know so I know what to do.

Uncle Dimitri said " In 2 hours" Holy Shit! that's too fast, I won't have enough time to tell Alex.

Rozalina smiled so did Andre, they looked so happy to leave. I have to go and tell Alex. I was worried and scared.

Then Rozalina grabbed my hands and pulled me upstairs to our room. I started to feel like crying. I walked around the room back and forth.

" I have to tell Alex" I said quickly. Rozalina's eyes went wide and said " OMG Go and quickly find him hurry!" I smiled and ran out the out of the door.

I looked around for him but I couldn't find him, I couldn't leave him.

I took an hour an a half looking for and I ran back to the house and found everyone ready but Rozalina was in our room. I ran upstairs and went to our room and said " Rozalina, I couldn't find him, I tried" I started to cry. Rozalina hugged me

I promised him that I would go back to him. Then Aunt Lissa yelled from downstairs " Rosie! Nicky! Come on girls" Rozalina gave me a look that said " We have to go and I'm sorry" I wiped away my tears and I only thought about Alex and the way his eyes would glow with love for me. I love you Alex.

I followed Rozalina downstairs and we all said goodbye to the others and got into a black SUV.

Uncle Dimitri was driving and I sat next to Rosie and Rosie sat next to Andre. Uncle Chrissy with Aunt Lissa and Aunt Rose in the passenger seat in front.

**1 hour later**

Then Uncle Dimitri stepped on the brake really hard. Causing everyone to move forward really hard or smashing into something in front of you.

Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Rose took out there stakes and said " Stay in here and if we don't make it, let Christian or Rozalina drive to the airport and fly back to the court" Rozalina looked scared so was everyone and Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Rose got out and there were 10-15 stirgois outside. Rozalina knows how to drive very well so does Uncle Chrissy.

" We have to go out there and help them" Rozalina said almost crying.

" We can't because if we go out there, they will not be able to focus on killing the stirgois" Andre said. True! but I think we should go and help them because we would kill the stirgois faster.**  
**

" No!" Uncle Chrissy said loudly and looked serious like hell.

Then Tasha came up to the SUV and opened the door and pulled me out of the car and she was stirgoi and bit me really hard. Making me scream.

I felt weak and worn out, Tasha put me down and I sank to the road and I saw Tasha dragging Rozalina and beating her up. Rozalina was a good fighter but Tasha was just stronger. There were more stirgois and they were attacking the others. I tried to get up but couldn't.

I wanted to help them. Aunt Rose saw Rozalina getting beat up by stirgoi Tasha and ran to her and started to fight Tasha. Uncle Dimitri killed all the others stirgois and came to help Aunt Rose fight Tasha.

" YOU SHOULD HAVE LOVE ME INSTEAD OF YOUR STUDENT!" Tasha growled which freaked me out enough.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME LOVE ROZA INSTEAD" Uncle Dimitri said with venom. This would be scary to see Uncle Dimitri get really angry.

I could see how much Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Rose loves each other. It was true love. It's beautiful to see how strong their love was.

" YOU WILL SEE HER DIE TONIGHT AND ROZALINA WILL BE A BLOODWHORE TO THE STIRGOIS" Tasha said with venom. Okay that did it. Uncle Dimitri went so fast and pinned her to the ground and Aunt Rose ran to help him and said to Tasha " Say hi to your stupid brother for me" and Aunt Rose staked her and that was it.

Aunt Rose ran to me and helped me up to the SUV. We drove to the airport and got on the plane. Aunt Rose healed me and I fell asleep on the plane.

* * *

Thank you

Do not forget to review!

Love you (kisses)


	32. Chapter 32 Run Hide Wait

Family Bond chapter 29

Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

**Nicolella's pov**

I woke up by Rozalina shaking me. " Wake up, sleepy head" Rozalina said smiling. I groaned. God! I ache all over.

I opened my eyes and saw Andre smiling like an idiot. " What!" I said and glaring at him. Andre smirked and said " Nothing" He was trying to mock me for fun.

I smirked and said " Andre, think before you do anything stupid because you might regret it later" I said that in a sticky sweet tone. Andre smirked dropped. and I was happy. Rozalina giggled.

" Did you dream about Alex?" Rozalina whispered smiling. Yes I did, of course how could I not. I miss him with all my heart.

" Yeah, I did. I miss him" I said looking down on my hands. I knew that Rozalina understood me which was great.

Then we got off the plane and drove to the court. BOY! The Queen was way beyond piss. She ordered 4 guardians to take me and Rozalina to a room and guard us.

" Please, I need to know what's going on" Rozalina begged the guardians who were guardian by the door.

The guardians shook their heads " No" Rozalina sighed. I knew this wasn't gonna work. Then an idea popped into my head.

I signaled Rozalina to come over to me. " We can't get out!" Rozalina said. Rozalina looked upset as hell. I was too actually.

" Remember Russia" I said and gestured my head to the window. A tricky smile appeared on Rozalina's face. I smirked. Then we looked at the guardians and they weren't looking at us. GOOD!

Rozalina hurried and unlock the window and jumped out and I jumped out easily. We ran like hell and the guardians were pretty fast. We stopped in a corner and hid there. " I know where Andre is" Rozalina said and I nodded.

We ran again and found Andre's Room and climbed to his room and locked the window and Andre came out and he just got out of shower. He looked shocked and we were too. Then his towel fell off and that's when we screamed and turned around. " Shit! Oh God!" Andre said in shock and ran back to the bathroom.

We turned back and sighed in relief. " Stirgois are scary but seeing what happened just now was more scarier" Rozalina said with wide eyes. I laughed and nodded in agreement. Then Andre came out all dress. Andre was all red. Rozalina giggled and walked to him and kiss-kiss-kiss until I sighed and said " Okay if things are gonna get very hot and passionate between you two warn me because the door to not free porn is that way and this window is right here" Rozalina laughed and said " I don't want to scare my best-friend" Andre smirked and said " So what are you two doing here?"

We all went serious and I said " We need to get out of here" Andre looked worried and said " Did you two escaped from the guardians?" I and Rozalina nodded.

" And this is the first place you thought of coming?" Andre said with a raised eyebrow and eyed me. It's was Rozalina's idea.

I snapped " Hey, don't look at me. It was Rozalina's idea" Rozalina smiled guilty. " Honey, it was the first place I thought of" Rozalina said looking like a puppy.

Andre smiled and said " What are going to do next?" Good Question. We were quiet for a while. " Find my parents and they will figure out the rest" Rozalina said looking pretty sure. It sounded good.

" That's good one" I said and Andre nodded. Rozalina smiled and walked towards the door. Adre walked to his closet and took out a small shovel. What the hell?

Andre put the small shovel in his back pocket of his pants. I raised my eyebrow at him. " What? Safety first" Andre said and walked to the door. I shrugged and followed him and Rozalina. We walked along the hallway and saw the same guardians that were after us. Rozalina and I gasped and push ourselves and Andre into the closet where they kept all the brooms and mops. The closet smelled really bad.

" Who shit in here, it fucking stinks" Andre complained quietly. I almost laughed. We were all squeezed together really tight. Then we heard footsteps stopped in front of the closet we were in. We were all holding our breath.

Then they started to walk again. I sighed in relief. We waited for a while and got out. " I thought I was going to die" Andre said and we were all sweaty.

Not just him that only thought that way. We kept walking and Rozalina said " We need to capture a guardian who might know where my parents are" We nodded.

" Who?" Andre said and we stopped walking. Rozalina looked like she was thinking really hard.

Rozalina smiled and said " Guardian Nate Larkin, he is one of the secret guardians" Andre and I rose our eyebrows and looked at her questionly. Rozalina rolled her eyes.

" A secret guardian is a guardian who knows every secrets and what's going on right now" Rozalina said and looked confident. Let's hope he doesn't know how to fight too good.

Andre smirked and said " Where is he" Rozalina smirked and said " He is probably in his room and I know where it is too" I said " How do you know all of this stuff?"

Andre nodded in agreement. " My mom" Rozalina said and smiled. Then we walked and found Guardian Larkin's room. We stopped at a corner before his room.

" So I have heard that Guardian Larkin is in his twenties and is really hot and he loves young hot girls" Rozalina said looking at me. I didn't get why she looked at me and then - " Fucking shit! You want me to go and fuck him. NO WAY!" I said being upset. Rozalina shook her head and said " Not have sex with him! distract him and I'll do the fighting with Andre" I sighed in relief." Fine!" I said in defeat. Rozalina smiled and ran somewhere really fast and came back with a mini skirt and a really hot looking black shirt. Andre smirked. I glared at him.

" Change into it" Rozalina said handing me the clothes. I sighed again. I ran to a bathroom that had no one in it. I put on the dress and I must say I looked very hot in it.**(pic on profile) **I walked out and Andre's jaw dropped. Rozalina smirked.

I walked to Guardian Larkin's room and knocked on the door. He opened it instantly and God! Rozalina was right, he is goddamned hot. He looked at me and said " What can I help you with?" Then I acted like I was a little drunk and fell over on him and he caught my waist and looking at me up and down. He kept looking at my chest. I felt disgusted, if I wasn't doing this for an important reason I would punch him.

I put my face closer to him and that's when he started to kiss me and of course I had to kiss him back. Then while he was kissing me, he kicked the door closed and push me on to the bed. _Oh Shit! not good! Rozalina where are you?_

Nate came over me and I was under him and couldn't exactly move. He kept kissing my neck and then he unbuckled his belt!. Okay that did it, I started to panic.

It was not supposed to go to the part where he's going to fuck me. My top had a zip. and he was starting to pull the zip down and Rozalina kicked in and pulled him off of me and punched him in the face really hard. Andre came in with his small shovel and use it and hit the back of Nate's head really hard and that knocked him out.

" God! Where were you?" I said being upset. Rozalina looked guilty. Andre looked a little pale and tired.

I walked to Rozalina and said " I almost got fucked" Rozalina sighed and said " I'm sorry, forgive me?" I nodded.

Andre pulled out a roll of duct tape and tied Nate up to a chair. Rozalina looked serious.

" Tell me what happened in here" Andre asked. I groaned.

I pretended to think hard and said " I acted a little drunk hot sexy girl and he kissed me and I have to say- He is a great kisser" Andre and Rozalina chuckled.

We waited for him to wake up...

* * *

What do you think?

I know that some of you might miss Alex but just wait.

Review please


End file.
